


Keep off the Grass

by tifasugar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alfor is a bad guy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Allura, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Gardener Lance, Gay Hunk (Voltron), Older Lance, Out of Character, Secrets, Smut, Stripper Shiro (Voltron), Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, almost no angst but some, rich girl allura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Allura POV"Lance exhaló por su respingona nariz brevemente, mirándola y sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Pero no fue un gesto sincero. Conocía muy bien sus sonrisas sinceras. El jardinero dejó la lata en la cornisa y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás agarrando sus manos con los brazos alzados sobre su cabeza, estirándose.—Me voy a seguir trabajando, vete a hacer tus cosas de señorita remilgada antes de que te vean conmigo —Se dio la vuelta, pero oh no, si creía que se iba a ir tal cual iba listo…"





	Keep off the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> Hay saltos temporales. Cuando veais esto ↓
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Es un salto al pasado. Si está en el pasado, volvemos al presente.
> 
> Algunos, por no decir todos los personajes, son diferentes en personalidad que en el canon.

Lo encontró mirando hacia la derecha pero a nada en concreto, con los brazos apoyados en la cornisa y absorto en sus pensamientos. Le daba golpecitos a la lata de té helado que tenía en las manos mientras la brisa movía su pelo castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros, haciéndolo brillar al sol del atardecer. Le dio un tirón a la camisa blanca y simple de mangas cortas de uno de sus pocos amigos de verdad, que echó un breve vistazo por encima del hombro.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó ella—. ¿Y esa cara?

—Nada —Respondió él dándole un sorbo a la lata, apagado. Era la mentira más descarada que le había dicho nunca—. Estoy cansado.

—Venga, vamos a intentarlo otra vez, ¿qué te pasa? —Le sonrió apoyándose en la cornisa también y tirándose del vestido amarillo para ponérselo derecho, mirándole de lado.

—Nada, es solo que tengo mucho trabajo —Su semblante inusualmente serio hizo estragos en las mariposas de su estómago, pero no se lo dejaba ver, nunca se lo dejaba ver. Lance volvió a mirar al horizonte, suspirando y pasándose la lengua por los labios.

—¿Te tengo que repetir que me puedes contar cualquier cosa? —El viento le revolvió los blancos y largos tirabuzones de Allura, que recogió improvisadamente hacia un lado con una gomilla—, tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo… no sé, es lo que hacen los amigos.

—No deberías estar aquí —murmuró. Su mirada se centraba en el refresco. La de ella vagó por sus brazos tostados hasta sus manos de largos dedos. Pequeños arcos marrones de tierra dibujaban sus uñas, para variar.

—Lo sé —admitió ella un tanto extrañada ya que no era la primera vez que charlaban en esa zona de la casa—, pero aquí estoy, así que cuéntame qué te pasa —Lance exhaló por su respingona nariz brevemente, mirándola y sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Pero no fue un gesto sincero. Conocía _muy bien_ sus sonrisas sinceras. El jardinero dejó la lata en la cornisa y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás agarrando sus manos con los brazos alzados sobre su cabeza, estirándose.

—Me voy a seguir trabajando, vete a hacer tus cosas de señorita remilgada antes de que te vean conmigo —Se dio la vuelta, pero _oh no, si creía que se iba a ir tal cual iba listo…_

—Ya sabes que no soy así —protestó Allura con el ceño fruncido, agarrándole de la muñeca—, y sabes que me gusta estar contigo y que me da igual lo que puedan decir. Llevas unos días más distante que antes de conocernos —La observaba serio, escuchándola, sin intentar soltarse y sin moverse—, y ahora de repente te veo ahí, descansando solo. Ni siquiera me has esperado cuando sabes que siempre vengo a estar contigo este ratito.

—¿Y para qué? ¿De qué sirve esta supuesta amistad que tenemos? —Se volvió hacia ella, ahora comenzaban a salir las cosas a la luz. Le costaba reconocer la acritud de su gesto, desacostumbrada a ello. No quitó la mano de su muñeca aprovechando cada segundo en el que pudiera sentir el tacto de su piel—. En fin, es raro. ¿Desde cuándo una señorita de tu clase y edad se habla con alguien como yo? Estoy siempre lleno de tierra y suciedad y tú tienes que estar las veinticuatro horas del día impecable, es lo que se pide de alguien de tu nivel social, ¿no? —La risita sarcástica del final le molestó más que cualquier cosa que pudiese decir.

—¿A qué viene esto? Estás siendo un capullo.  _Sabes_ mejor que nadie que me da igual, lo sabes, lo sabes desde el principio —La rabia surgía en sus entrañas con cada palabra y gesto, con ese tono impertinente—. ¿Qué problema tienes conmigo de repente? ¿He dicho algo que te ha ofendido? Porque yo creo que no.

—¡Es que ese es el problema! —espetó, soltándose de su mano de un tirón—. ¡Eres demasiado amable y te crees que soy de piedra! ¡Y he llegado a un punto que…! —Se miró las manos, apretando puños, ojos y dientes. Volvió su mirada hacia ella—. ¡No quiero tu amistad! —El dolor en su pecho que sin duda un vez calmada le azotaría como un mazazo, fue mitigado por la furia de esa decisión unilateral tan injusta. E inexplicable.

—¿¡Qué!? Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar eso, no puedes decidir de un día para otro que… ¿Lance? —Se abalanzó sobre ella chasqueando la lengua, poniéndole una mano en la espalda, pegando su pecho al suyo y atrayéndola con una mano en la nuca.

Un beso de Lance.

En los labios.

Fue tan repentino que dejó las manos en el aire, aspirando sorprendida a través de la nariz. Sin embargo y en cuanto fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando, de que _la estaba besando_ , le abrazó atrayéndole con las palmas contra su fuerte espalda. No fue más que un apretón de sus labios pero al aflojar la presión de sus bocas, relajándolas para acariciarse el uno al otro con ellas, los ojos se le cerraron.

Los besos de Lance eran suaves, probando, apretando y soltando en suaves pellizcos de sus dientes. La acariciaba con dulzura, sus manos tostadas entre cabellos blancos, contra la oscura piel de sus brazos desnudos. Le respiraba, adherida a su pecho y trasladando unas manos temblorosas de espalda a costados.

No volvió a abrir los ojos hasta que unos segundos después se separó de ella. Lance le dedicó una suave mirada de ojos entreabiertos, muy cerca y de cejas serias. No se dijeron nada, tan solo intercambiando respiraciones aceleradas por la compartida excitación del nuevo contacto. Allura pasó una de sus manos hacia arriba, rozando con las yemas de los dedos su mentón, sus bonitos labios. Lance volvió a besarla mucho más dulce, con un seguro tirón del cabello de su nuca, y ella entreabrió su boca. Su lengua fría por el refresco ahora olvidado le hizo sentir algo completamente nuevo, un dulce embotamiento que le nublaba la mente y una fuerte presión bajo su ombligo.

Lance nunca mostró ese tipo de interés por ella y, de haberlo tenido, lo escondió muy bien. Pero Allura… cada vez que le veía trabajar en el jardín, sin camiseta, lleno de tatuajes y sudando, se embelesaba desde la ventana de su habitación. Cada vez que le veía sonreír o bromear, a cada carcajada o ayuda que le brindaba se quedaba un pedazo de su corazón. Y ahora estaba en sus brazos caminando hacia atrás hasta dar con la espalda en la cornisa y su lengua en la boca. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la cara, su pelo abundante, liso y castaño entre los dedos. Sintió cómo bajaba la mano por su espalda despacio hasta meterla por debajo de su falda, apretando sus caderas sobre la ropa interior. Allura acortó distancias levantando una pierna, rodeando su cintura. El cubano pasó la yema de un dedo por el contorno de sus bragas y le apretó el trasero, sacándole un jadeo, jugando con sus labios y su lengua, transformando el calor de sus entrañas en un fuego voraz.

Allura le rodeó los hombros y él bajó su otra mano para meterla también bajo su falda, sentándola en la cornisa. La echó hacia atrás acariciando con sus labios carnosos la negra piel de su cuello, llenándola de besos húmedos. Mordiéndose el labio ante su pasión, Allura apoyó una de sus manos en la cornisa, tirándole del pelo con la otra, reteniendo un gemido y golpeando la lata. Cayó al patio sin ser consciente de ello hasta escuchar el golpe seguido de un grito asustado que les hizo dar un respingo. Lance la bajó de la cornisa con un suave “ _mierda”_ escapando de su boca. Allura se giró alarmada para asomarse y ver a su hermana mirando hacia arriba.

—¡Perdona! —Se disculpó alzando la mano, una sonrisa tensa en sus labios—. ¡Se me ha caído!

—Recoge tú tu “accidente” —Le respondió ella con la amargura que la caracterizaba.

—¡Voy, lo siento!

Al darse la vuelta para hablar con Lance, se vio sola. Supuso que huyó ante el temor de quien casi les pilla. Bajó las escaleras sin poder esconder una gigantesca sonrisa atontada en el rostro, tocándose los labios y recreando el beso en su mente. Si le hubieran dicho que eso iba a pasarle hacía dos meses no lo habría creído. Y es que lo que había vivido en tan poco tiempo no era comparable con nada hasta la fecha.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**2 Meses atrás** _

Se recogía la blanca melena con apatía, sentada en el tocador de su cuarto, sin pensar en nada que no fuese en el magnetismo que la atraía hacia la cama. Con la de dinero que tenía tanto ella como su familia desde luego no alcanzaba a comprender esa necesidad por que fuese a la universidad. Es decir, le agradaba el ambiente universitario y lo pasaba medianamente bien pero no estaba para ella esa vida tan monótona y vacía. Y, ¿lo peor? Su entorno tanto amistoso como familiar: En casa todo apariencias, innumerables fiestas de etiqueta en las que se veía forzada a llevar una sonrisa social que provocaba dolor en sus mejillas; Y entre sus compañeras de clase soportaba una lucha continua en la que se negaba a participar por demostrar cual era la más feliz y la más podrida de dinero. Su relación con ellas era más una costumbre que una necesidad ya que las conocía desde que era una niña, pero al llegar a cierta edad… Allura fue consciente de que lo que a ella le atraía casi siempre se trataba de algo que, según su posición y su estatus, no debería interesarle

Ni siquiera su carrera era la que de verdad le gustaría haber hecho, le interesaba más la astronomía que las ciencias sociales, no soportaba algunas clases, se le hacían tediosas hasta el sufrimiento. Más de un día se escapó hasta la facultad de ciencias y escuchó apasionada algunas lecturas como oyente. Pero eso no se lo podía decir a nadie, ¿a qué empleos optaría si hacía esa carrera en la que tendría que investigar y no dedicarse a su maridito? Porque, obviamente, tendría que casarse y en ese momento acabaría su vida personal. Llegaría el fin de toda su libertad porque viviría por y para el señor de la casa. Como su hermana quería, (oh, qué gran ejemplo era Romelle). Otro punto de su vida al que se negaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, todas las mañanas las pasaba entre risas huecas y aparentando con sus falsas amistades, cada vez más vacía conforme pasaban las semanas.

Solo cuando subía en el coche de vuelta a casa respiraba tranquila, sacando de su bolso el libro de física cuántica que llevaba toda la mañana queriendo leer. Tampoco era de extrañar que con las personas que mejor se llevaba y con quién más deseaba estar, era con los empleados que trabajaban para su familia. Le pasó desde niña y le seguía pasando.

—Allura, no deberías ir en esa postura, es peligroso —Le sugirió el chófer al verla tumbarse en el asiento de atrás con las piernas apoyadas en el respaldo.

—No lo es mientras conduzcas como siempre y además, es mi postura de leer. Y por favor, no vayas muy rápido que no quiero llegar a casa.

—Como quieras, yo tampoco tengo prisa. Cuanto más tiempo esté contigo a menos sitios me pueden hacer ir.

Sabían que con ella podían relajar sus maneras pero con el resto de su familia se tensaban pareciendo tener palos de escoba metidos por el culo y ni siquiera les miraban a los ojos. Una realidad bastante triste que la soberbia con la que trataban a los miembros del servicio fuera costumbre. Llegó antes de lo que esperaba y deseaba, bajando del coche con un suspiro cansado. Subía las escaleras del porche de su casa cuando escuchó unas voces a su izquierda. Asomó la cabeza por detrás de las columnas de la entrada y vio a Coran, el jardinero escocés de toda la vida, de cuclillas en un parterre y lanzando improperios bajo su bigote naranja. Se acercó hacia él sonriendo.

—¿Qué te han hecho las pobres que les hablas tan mal? —preguntó entre risas, agachándose a su lado.

—Ah, princesa —De oír sus padres la manera en la que se refería a ella…—. No son las flores, mira más de cerca —Tras acuclillarse y entrecerrar los ojos vio unos insectos muy pequeños pegados a los tallos—. Son pulgones, ¡está todo lleno!

—¿Y ahora qué? —Aprendía con ellos mucho más de lo que podía aprender en cualquier escuela, de eso se fue dando cuenta con el tiempo. Y además sobre temas que podría llevar a la práctica día a día—. No les puedes echar insecticida porque las matarías…

—No te preocupes, Lance me trae ahora unas mariquitas que tenía en el invernadero, no hay nada como esos bichitos contra esta plaga.

—¿Lance? —Miró a Coran frunciendo el ceño aún sonriente, no le sonaba familiar el nombre y creía conocer a todo el servicio.

—Ah, sí, es cierto, tú no lo sabías —Suspiró fingiendo abatimiento—. Ya no tengo la energía de antes y para algunas cosas necesito unos brazos fuertes así que le pedí a tu padre que contratara a alguien.

—Coran —Un tipo alto, castaño y recogido hacia atrás, de piel tostada y de brazos delgados pero fuertes se arrodilló a su lado con un bote en la mano. Miró a la chica brevemente, saludando con la cabeza. Ella le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Lance, has sido rápido —Abrió el bote y dejo salir unas cuantas mariquitas sobre las plantas. Una de ellas se desvió del parterre y se subió al zapato de Allura—. Te ha confundido con una de las flores, lógico cuando se es tan preciosa, ¿verdad, Lance?

—Déjalo ya, como te oiga mi padre… —susurró riéndose también. Lance desvió sus ojos azules hacia ella, centrándose en Coran de inmediato, tragando saliva pero en silencio.

—Tranquilo chico, que sea la hija del jefe no quiere decir que te tengas que poner tenso —El jardinero nuevo asintió, inseguro, sin mirarla.

—Pero no te confundas, no vayas a hacer lo mismo con mi hermana si no quieres que te mire con esa expresión de asco que le produce la naturaleza —Allura le acercó un dedo al insecto, dejándolo sobre una de las flores—. Bueno, ya sabes que me quedaría todo el día pero tengo que ir a ver si Hunk y Acxa han hecho galletas, que me lo prometieron la semana pasada y me quedé esperando…

—Vete antes de que te manches que te conozco y siempre terminas de tierra hasta las cejas —Se despidió de ellos y le echó un último vistazo al nuevo, que apenas mostraba interés en ella.

Fue casi corriendo hacia las cocinas escuchando la inigualable voz de Hunk tarareando porque siempre, siempre estaba cantando. Al menos desde que le contrataron. Era un tipo enorme, samoano y siempre de muy buen humor que tenía de pinche de cocina a Acxa, una pastelera de la misma edad que ella y con una habilidad culinaria que casi superaba a la del cocinero. El olor a dulce le llegó desde antes de cruzar la puerta.

—Por favor dime que son galletas —Allura entró husmeando con los ojos cerrados y su naricilla hacia arriba.

—Sí, tus favoritas —canturreó Hunk acercándole una bandejita con una sonrisa. Como siempre llevaba su delantal y el pañuelo amarillo a la frente para evitar el sudor. Allura cogió una de inmediato y se la llevó a la boca, dándole un bocado y concentrándose en el sabor de la mantequilla y los trozos de chocolate.

—Es el cielo —Se dejó caer en una silla haciendo a ambos reír.

—¿El cielo? En el cielo me creía que estaba yo cuando he visto al jardinero nuevo —Miró a Hunk dando una carcajada— ¡Si no fuera tan cobarde le habría arrastrado hasta la cocina esta misma tarde!

—A mí no me parece para tanto —Acxa se sentó junto a ella, dándole mordisquitos a una de las galletas.

—Siendo tan lesbiana no me extraña —La chica se encogió de hombros ante el comentario de Hunk. Allura se rió negando con la cabeza—. ¿Lo has visto ya, Allu?

—Sí, le acabo de ver en el jardín con Coran. Se llamaba Lance, ¿no? Parece latino.

—¡Cubano!, pero dime, dime, ¿te gusta o no?

—Es guapo —respondió ella sacudiéndose las mijitas de los dedos.

—¿Guapo? ¿Eso es todo? —El tono de Hunk fue de ofensa, cerrando el horno con las caderas—. ¿Has visto sus brazos? Está delgado pero apuesto lo que quieras a que me podría coger en peso, así que no me quiero ni imaginar lo que haría con una chica como tú. Madre mía de mi vida lo que daría por retozar con él en el jardín. ¿Has visto sus ojazos? Bueno, tiene que ser tremendo una vez deje de lado las formalidades.

—Es que no me ha dado tiempo ni de observarle y tú ya le habrás hecho un cuestionario sobre su vida —Hunk rió un tanto pícaro, alzando una ceja.

—Vas a hacer una cosa —Puso las galletas en dos grupos, señalándola después con uno de sus rechonchos dedos—. Si quieres llevarte tu montoncito de galletas a tu cuarto, antes le tienes que llevar a nuestros jardineros unas pocas. Pero como se te olvide decirle a Lance que las galletas son de mi parte…

—No te preocupes, se lo diré. Ahora te cuento qué me parece la segunda impresión.

—Y llévales esto —Le dio una botella de cristal llena con té helado hecho por él—, para que lo bajen.

Volvió a salir al jardín de nuevo entrecerrando los ojos. Los días empezaban a ser más cortos en esa época del año y pronto vendrían las vacaciones de Halloween, cosa que Allura esperaba con ansias. Pasó junto a las flores en la que las mariquitas trabajaban y fue hacia la parte de atrás de la casa. Casi se choca de frente con Coran al doblar la esquina.

—¡Hola otra vez, princesa! —Le alegraba el día ver sus felices ojillos y lo especial que le hacía sentir.

—Traigo galletitas y té para mis duros trabajadores.

—¡Estupendo! Cómo se nota que no están tus padres por aquí —Se volvió y silbó mirando hacia unos matojos. De detrás salió Lance, con una azada en la mano y el pecho desnudo. _Oh, wow._ Se acercó a ellos, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el brazo porque en las manos llevaba puestos unos guantes de trabajo llenos de tierra—. ¡Mira, nos traen unos regalos!

—Ah, gracias.

Le ofreció la botella de té helado después de que se quitara los guantes porque se veía con necesidad de líquidos, sudando profusamente. _OH, WOW._ Se quedó un tanto embobada observándole beber y cómo las gotas de sudor le resbalaban por el pecho tostado, marcado por unos músculos producto del trabajo duro, nada artificiales. Y al mirarle de frente vio al menos tres tatuajes. Si no se equivocaba, la bandera de Cuba asomaba por su pectoral derecho ahí donde se situaba su corazón, simulando estar bajo jirones de su piel. En uno de sus brazos una banda negra que le recordó a los tatuajes samoanos de Hunk, adornaba el bícep. En el otro tenía una palabra pero no la distinguía bien y no quería ser demasiado descarada. Y sin embargo, Allura bajó sus ojos azules hacia esa fina cintura, tragando saliva ante la V de sus músculos sobre la gomilla de los pantalones de trabajo, subiéndola de nuevo a sus anchos hombros, carraspeando al encontrarse con el azul marino de su mirada, un tanto divertida.

_Contrólate, basta._

_Pero mira, argollas en ambas orejas, en el cartílago incluso. Dios me pille confesada._

—Ehm, las galletas son de parte de Hunk, están muy ricas.

—¿Sabes? Me extraña este regalo, no es lo de siempre —Coran le puso una mano en el hombro a Lance, que se pasaba el brazo ante los labios tras beber—. Yo que tú andaba con cuidado jovencito.

—¿Por qué? Le he conocido y es una persona agradable —La sonrisa que dibujó alzando una de las comisuras al coger una galleta mirando a Allura a los ojos hizo a la chica apretar los labios, apartando la mirada por lo _nerviosa_ que le puso—. Aunque tengo que admitir que nunca me había sentido tan deseado por un hombre hasta hoy, y tengo amigos _muy_ gays.

—Es lo que te decía, ese tipo tiene algo con los jovencitos. Déjanos las galletas y el té, princesa —Pidió con una sonrisa amable—, y muchas gracias, ahora llevamos la botella a la cocina y le damos las gracias a las autoras en persona.

—Muchas de nada, no trabajéis mucho que hace demasiado calor. Y dejad el té a la sombra.

—Lo que diga la jefa —Coran le hizo un saludo militar. Allura le echó un último vistazo a la espalda de Lance mientras se alejaba y frenó un poco los pasos.

Un enorme, precioso y realista león en bellas sombras de azul le devolvió la mirada entre los omóplatos y músculos del chaval. Quiso verlo más de cerca, muy de cerca. Y aún con el corazón alborotado se apresuró a la cocina, tamborileando con los dedos en la bandeja que agarraba con ambas manos cerca de su pecho. No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa pero lo estaba, como una adolescente, exactamente igual. Y lo peor es que era tan prohibido que se moría de ganas por conseguir tenerle cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus padres pusieran el grito en el cielo. Entró en la cocina y dejó la bandeja en la mesa, con una sonrisita en el rostro.

—¿Y ahora qué me dices? —Hunk se apoyó en la mesa con ambas manos esperando el veredicto. Acxa los miraba divertida.

—No sé cómo, ni sé cuándo, pero tengo que tocarle. Lo necesito —Se pasó las manos por la cara—. Y qué sonrisa tiene, me voy a volver loca.

—Te lo dije. No me cuadraba eso de que solo me dijeses que es guapo.

—Es que no le había visto sin camiseta antes y apenas había habl—

—¿Cómo que sin camiseta? ¿Me estás diciendo que tendría que haber ido yo?

—Tiene tatuajes, unos cuantos.

Hunk se sentó a su lado mientras ella le relataba con detalle lo que había alcanzado a ver sin ser demasiado evidente, pero fue interrumpida por un grito de su hermana. Fue tal el espanto y estruendo que les llegó perfectamente hasta la cocina a través del largo pasillo. Se levantó asustada mientras Hunk se llevaba una mano al pecho y a Acxa se le caía el mezclador. Fue corriendo hasta la entrada de la casa, montándose mil escenarios en la cabeza. Se la encontró con una mano frente a sus ojos, con Lance a su lado que la miraba con una expresión entre la necesidad de socorrerla y la preocupación. Cuando vio a Allura, su hermana fue hacia ella mirando al suelo con la boca abierta y negando con la cabeza.

—Llévate a este a la cocina y que deje lo que tenga que dejar pero que se tape.

—Es un hombre sin camiseta, Romelle, no te va a hacer nada. Vete a tu cuarto anda —Le dio golpecitos en su cabeza rubia—, allí estarás a salvo de la lujuria.

—¡Allura! ¡¿Por qué eres siempre tan maleducada?!

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a un incómodo y semidesnudo Lance para que la acompañase. El jardinero procuró mantener una expresión neutra mirando al suelo. Intentó no echarle vistazos por el camino pero no lo consiguió, observando el tatuaje de su brazo de reojo constantemente. Algo en japonés decía, la palabra parecía escrita a mano. Al llevar la mirada a su rostro se encontró con que la observaba bajo una ceja alzada, provocando que su corazón diese un salto tremendo. Ahora que la había pillado tuvo que improvisar sobre la marcha.

—No le hagas caso a mi hermana, está obsesionada con la idea de llegar virgen al matrimonio y todo le parece una tentación.

—Ya veo —Abrió mucho los ojos, tragándose una sonrisa—. No sabes el susto que me ha dado cuando ha pegado ese grito.

—La próxima vez entra con camiseta, a mi padre no creo que le haga gracia. Y entra por la puerta del servicio, no por la principal.

La casa se dividía en dos alas, correspondiendo la derecha al servicio y la izquierda en la que vivían los señores, ella incluida. Allura pasaba gran parte del día en la zona derecha, por supuesto. El trato con su familia era mínimo bien por no conectar o porque casi nunca estaban en casa.

—Una cosa puedo asegurarte, a Hunk le va a encantar el detalle de que no te hayas puesto nada.

—No lo había pensado —Hizo una mueca que mostraba lo incómodo que se sentía.

—No te preocupes, es inofensivo, es un trozo de pan. Y además también esta allí Acxa.

—¿Acxa? —El chico frunció el ceño, con curiosidad.

—Sí, es la ayudante de Hunk.

—Oh, en femenino ¿es guapa? —Allura le observó adoptar una expresión seductora que rozaba lo ridículo echándose el pelo castaño hacia atrás. Se sintió un tanto ofendida y casi le grita en la cara: “¿¡Hola!? ¡¡Existo!! ¡También soy una mujer adulta!” pero en lugar de eso le sonrió, tensa.

—Preciosa, pero es lesbiana así que...

El chico chasqueó la lengua encogiendo la nariz, haciendo a Allura sentirse invisible a sus ojos pero bueno, era de esperar… se llevarían un mínimo de seis años, si no más y además era la hija del jefe. Ni se lo plantearía. Y teniendo a tantas chicas blancas y preciosas alrededor alguien como ella tampoco sería interesante a sus ojos de todas maneras. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y Hunk se le acercó alarmado, pero en cuanto vio al chico su expresión cambió por completo. Incluso Acxa alzó las cejas echándole un vistazo.

—La visión de un torso masculino ha sido demasiado para Romelle —explicó Allura con una sonrisa de lo más fingida que pasó desapercibida por la inevitable atracción magnética del pecho descubierto de Lance—, nada grave.

—Muchas gracias por el detalle —agradeció el jardinero dándole la botella vacía—, nos ha sentado todo de maravilla.

—Cuando quieras ven a la cocina y te alimentaré bien —Lance reía incómodo, mirándose los pies y rascándose la nuca. Durante unos segundos, Allura perdió la capacidad de pensar con claridad debido a la deslumbrante sonrisa ante ella. Y sin embargo el reciente desprecio, (indirecto y probablemente sin intención ninguna), que acababa de hacerle como mujer seguía presente en su mente, así que miró a otra parte mordiéndose el interior del labio.

—Me voy a mi habitación Hunk, ya nos vemos luego. Hasta luego Acxa — Se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y las manos metidas en harina casi hasta los codos.

—Aquí estaré, preciosa —La despidió Hunk.

—Bueno, voy a trabajar y a ponerme algo antes de que me echen en mi primer día —Lance también se despidió de las cocineras con un gesto de cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo.

—Aquí estaremos, precioso —Allura negó con la cabeza pasando por la puerta que Lance mantenía abierta para ella. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta llegar al salón, ella en particular desilusionada ante el golpe de realidad. _Más vale ahora que no dejar que el cuelgue avance._ Al llegar a la entrada de la casa, alzó la vista a los ojos del jardinero.

—Pues hasta que nos veamos, supongo —Se despidió ella. Maldijo lo interesante de su mirada, esa curvatura de sonrisa que sabía que no se le iba a ir de la cabeza en todo el día.

—Espero que sea pronto, princesa —La despidió con un guiño que dejó a la chica contrariada. Y nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

—Llámame Allura, eso solo me lo dice Coran —Lance alzó las manos a modo de disculpa, ampliando la sonrisa.

Que no. No. No se le iba a ir de la cabeza en toda la semana, mes, año como siguiera así.

 

***

 

Los días siguientes los pasó intentando ignorarlo, intentando no hablar de él. No quería saber nada, quería apartarlo de sus pensamientos y verlo simplemente como ‘el jardinero buenorro’ pero le costaba la misma vida. El chico era tremendamente agradable con ella y su rostro, tan atractivo, no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Ese día en concreto no le tenía mucho en el pensamiento porque sus padres organizaron la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana, mayor de edad en aspectos legales. Cumplía veintiuno y probablemente anunciarían su boda en la fiesta. Allura era la menor con diecinueve años y temía que a sus padres se les ocurriera hacer lo mismo con ella cuando llegase a esa edad. Aunque ahora se veía con otro problema entre manos.

Miraba el traje que sugirió su madre y es que no terminaba de gustarle. Sabía que se lo había comprado en una de las mejores tiendas y que era de gran calidad y todo ese rollo, pero cualquiera que la conociese sabía que no le atraía en lo más mínimo ponerse algo así. Lo cual decía bastante de la relación que con su madre, prácticamente nula. El traje se disponía ante ella celeste, decorado con tantos lazos blancos que le daría el aspecto de una muñeca, casi infantil. Y le frustraba porque hacía mucho que dejó de ser una niña, considerándose a sí misma una mujer. Suspiró y lo metió en el armario, sacando uno que le gustaba bastante más. Era color lavanda hasta los pies y dejaba ver bastante de la espalda. No tenía un escote muy generoso pero es que ella tampoco tenía interés en ello, anteponiendo su comodidad. Pero la tela vaporosa del traje le gustaba tanto que le daba igual lo que le dijeran. Si la idea era ir de etiqueta, eso haría, pero a su estilo.

Acabó de vestirse y arreglarse el pelo en un recogido que aparentaba ser elaborado cuando definitivamente no lo era, apenas maquillada con tan solo una pulsera de plata y sus respectivos pendientes a juego. Se asomó con curiosidad al cuarto de su hermana, que era la que de verdad parecía una muñeca con ese traje blanco tan pomposo, mirándose en el espejo y resoplando nerviosa. Allura arrugó la nariz, disgustada y escabullendose hasta la cocina. Acxa no estaba, solo Hunk cenando mientras veía un programa de cocina en el pequeño televisor.

—Te pillo ocupado, ¿eh? —Se sentó a su lado cuando volvía la vista hacia ella abriendo la boca, apagando el televisor con el mando a distancia y aspirando con la ilusión en su redondo rostro.

—Oh, por favor, ¡estas preciosa! —Le pasó una mano por los mechones que caían del recogido—. Qué traje más bonito.

—Si vieras el que querían que me pusiese… —respondió Allura tras un resoplido. Hunk la miró a los ojos negando con la cabeza.

—No sabes lo que tienes, con tu edad habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de haber ido a una fiesta como a la que vas hoy, encontrar un hombre guapo y rico y casarme con él.

—No es tan maravilloso y mi felicidad no depende de casarme con alguien de éxito al que aspiro yo, gracias —Le quitó una verdura del plato, mordisqueándola—. Tampoco digo que sea horrible para la persona que escoja esa vida, es simplemente que todo parece una mentira permanente. Y cuando digo todo, es todo: los matrimonios, las familias, las amistades, los puestos de trabajo, la felicidad… Todo esto es fachada, apariencias, realmente es muy triste.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué rompes la magia de esta manera?

—Hunk, ¿de verdad piensas que mis padres se quieren? ¿De verdad crees que Romelle se va a casar con un tipo al que ame, o se va a casar con el que más le convenga?

—Eres una destroza sueños y deja de comerte mis verduras —Le quitó el plato de delante, fastidiado—. Ahora te vas a pegar una cena de catering que no voy a tocar, así que no te comas lo mío también.

—Yo lo que quiero es vivir como cualquier persona de mi edad con libertad de hacer lo que quiera con su vida, es que no pido más —Allura se apoyó en su mano, soñando con lo que sería su vida perfecta—. Quiero irme a la calle a hacer locuras, tener un gato que me lo llene todo de pelos y una familia que sepa que existo. Me gustaría tener algún amigo de verdad y alguien especial con el que hacer locuras, que me quisiera de manera sincera —La imagen de Lance se le vino a la mente, pero la alejó con rapidez.

—Pides mucho —suspiró Hunk.

—Pues muchísima gente lo tiene y sin embargo muy poca gente tiene lo que tengo yo. Me cambio por ellos encantada.

—Solo por el jardinero se cambiaba contigo mucha gente —Allura se dejó caer en la mesa con las manos sobre la cabeza y un quejido lastimero.

—¿Por qué siempre que vengo a verte terminas hablando de él?

—¿Por qué tú siempre lo evitas? ¿Por qué será? —Entrecerró sus ojos oscuros—. Podrías tener algo con él si quisieras.

—No, no podría y, y no quiero —Lo último lo dijo con tan poca convicción que no pudo evitar reírse. Sin embargo, al recordar esa manera de menospreciarla adoptó una mueca fastidiada—. Él… no me ve. Simplemente no estoy en su mente en el sentido que yo quisiera.

—Venga, venga. Seguro que no es así. ¿Has intentado algo? ¿Has vuelto a hablar con él?

—No gracias, no tengo ganas de que me rechacen en mi propia casa.

—Pero si no lo intentas te vas a quedar con la duda, ¿estás segura de que quieres quedarte sin saber? —La señaló con un pedacito de zanahoria y los ojos entrecerrados de nuevo.

—No me vas a liar —El sonido indiscutible de motores en la entrada de su casa la hizo ponerse en marcha—. Me voy al salón que me parece que está empezando a llegar la gente. A ver si te puedo traer algo de comer

—Mejor tráeme un hombre atractivo, le voy a dar mucha más utilidad.

—Si mi hermana te escuchase le daba un infarto.

Avanzó por el pasillo todo lo rápido que le permitían los tacones, colocándose bien el cuello del traje y el pelo. Paró frente a un pequeño espejo para comprobar que su boca no estaba manchada por las verduras de Hunk y abrió las enormes puertas del salón. El recibimiento de su padre fue recriminarla por no estar presente antes para recibir a los invitados, el de su madre una mirada reprobatoria por no ponerse el traje que esperaba. Su hermana ni siquiera la miró, fingiendo una sonrisa que no escondía la histeria de debajo ni por un segundo. Allura se limitó a pedir perdón y a guardar las formas. _Con un poco de suerte se pasa la noche rápido_.

El flujo de invitados no mermaba y a ella le molestaban las mejillas de sonreír. Llegaron algunas que decían ser sus amigas deshaciéndose en falsos halagos, ya que ella bien sabía que su entretenimiento principal se basaba en criticarse a la espalda las unas a las otras. Pero el momento estrella de la noche fue a la llegada de esos jovencitos herederos de fortunas que la miraban de arriba abajo a los que por ser hijos de vaya-usted-a-saber-quién se veía obligada a ponerles buena cara. Que ellos la trataran con condescendencia o directamente ignoraran su opinión más allá de los halagos era lo de menos. Una vez llegaron todos los asistentes y sus padres y hermana se dedicaron a mantener conversaciones vacías y diplomáticas con unos y otros, Allura se vio sola. Miró a su alrededor consciente de que nadie le prestaba atención y ya que había espantado a los dos imbéciles que pretendieron “cortejarla”, aprovechó para salir al jardín. Nadie iba a echarla en falta y mejor a solas que sintiéndose una extraña en su propia casa.

En cuanto el fresco del anochecer propio de los últimos remanentes del verano le tocó la piel, suspiró contenta e incluso aliviada. Se estiró de una manera muy poco remilgada y saludó a su chófer, que le sonrió desde dentro del coche levantando la gorra con un pulgar para volver a dormirse tras una sonrisa, dejándola caer sobre los ojos. Se aproximó al parterre de los pulgones al que tuvieron que echarle mariquitas de nuevo, acuclillándose y observándolas darle vueltas a la planta. Allura deseó ser una de ellas. Seguro que sus vidas eran más plenas, por lo menos ellas tenían un objetivo marcado y un propósito en ese mundo. Su sonrisa fue cayendo, sintiéndose una vez más perdida, ahogada por una vida que debería hacerle feliz pero le causaba el estado contrario, la culpa un enorme peso sobre sus hombros porque no tenía derecho a quejarse.

El girar de una rueda oxidada la sacó de sus pensamientos, alzando la vista hacia el origen del sonido a su izquierda. Lance empujaba una carretilla enorme en la que llevaba doblado lo que parecía un forro azul de plástico, como el de los invernaderos. Tan pronto la vio ralentizó sus pasos hasta parar a su lado soltando la carretilla y alzando las cejas. Llevaba una gorra azul sobre sus castaños cabellos, apartándo el pelo de su cara al trabajar. Era la primera vez desde el primer día que se quedaba a solas con él y sus ojos vagaron por su afilado rostro a su oreja izquierda, donde una pequeña argolla de plata adornaba su lóbulo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y una pequeña sonrisa amistosa la saludó.

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Es muy tarde —preguntó ella incorporándose con un gesto similar.

—Ya me iba a casa, ¿y tú qué haces aquí fuera? Lo de dentro suena a fiesta.

—Por eso mismo estoy fuera —Lance pestañeó varias veces frunciendo levemente el ceño y negando una sola vez con la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido.

—Lo tiene, créeme que lo tiene —Se cruzó de brazos, mirando a los grandes ventanales iluminados, escuchando la suave música y el murmullo de charlas.

—A lo mejor me meto donde no me llaman —Se quitó la gorra guardándola en su bolsillo, pasándose la mano por el pelo en un intento de peinarlo—, pero para ser alguien con tanta suerte tus ojos parecen tristes.

—Te metes donde no te llaman, efectivamente —asintió apartando la mirada, sintiéndose expuesta—, pero voy a responderte porque deberías saber que tener dinero no es tener suerte.

—Un comentario típico de alguien que no sabe lo que es la necesidad —La sonrisa de Lance cayó un poco, tornándose su expresión un poco hosca—. Solo el traje que llevas puesto vale más que lo que me paga tu padre por un mes entero de trabajo, apuesto lo que sea.

—¿Qué pretendes con ese comentario? ¿Qué me sienta mal por ser rica? —Le espetó ella descruzándose de brazos, a la defensiva e irritada con su actitud porque no era la primera vez que la sufría—, ya me siento mal por ser quien soy, no hace falta que venga un desconocido con mucha chulería a recordarme que es lo único que tengo, dinero. Lárgate de una vez, había salido aquí a estar tranquila no a aguantar lecciones de alguien que no tiene ni idea y juzga por puros prejuicios.

—Oye —Sintió el leve toque de sus dedos en el brazo al pasar por su lado como una exhalación, caminando enfurecida a la parte trasera de la parcela en búsqueda de un mínimo de tranquilidad—. ¡Espera!

Escuchaba pasos a su espalda, pero no quería hablar con él por haberse comportado de esa manera tan desagradable sin motivo. Desconocía si su resentimiento por la gente con dinero venía de hacía tiempo o si tenía algún fundamento pero no tenía que pagarlo con ella de entre todas las personas. Por lo visto Lance poseía esa capacidad, hacer que se sintiese como una verdadera mierda cada vez que intercambiaban palabra. Que quizás el problema lo tenía ella por tomarse sus palabras a la tremenda, pero igualmente… La mano del muchacho se cerró en torno a su brazo y al girarse, rabia y hostilidad emanando de sus poros, la soltó de inmediato.

—Perdona, he metido la pata, lo siento, tienes razón —Su voz calmada y maneras eran las propias de alguien tratando de calmar a un animal salvaje, pero por muy _bonita_ y conciliadora que fuera su sonrisa, la sangre seguía hirviéndole—. Mi intención desde un principio era saber si podía hacer algo por alegrar tu humor, porque claramente no estás bien

—¡Claro que no estoy bien! —Espetó, furiosa. Lance retrocedió un paso, mostrándole las palmas de las manos—. ¿¡Cómo quieres que esté bien si en mi familia no le importo a nadie?! Solo me quieren cuando necesitan algo, solo existo para sus intereses —dijo señalando la casa—. No tengo amistades y las personas con las que me gustaría poder pasar el rato son parte del servicio y no puedo disfrutar de ellas como quisiera porque tengo que esconderme a riesgo de que mi padre ponga el grito en el cielo —Lance pareció relajar su cuerpo, escuchándola atentamente mientras el tono de Allura se mantenía tenso e irritado—. La carrera que estudio es basura, mis hobbies los tengo que llevar en secreto porque mis padres no los aprobarían. Tengo diecinueve años y solo he tenido un novio que me duró menos de cinco minutos porque resultó ser un aprovechado y cuando consiguió meterla me dejó, ¡¡y ni me enteré, follaba de pena!! —Lance se llevó una mano a la boca pasándola de lado a lado con la intención de ocultar cómo se tragaba la risa—. Desde ese momento ningún tío se ha vuelto a fijar en mí porque, oh, ¿cómo iban a competir contra el perfecto James Griffin? ¡PERFECTO LOS COJONES! —El jardinero apretó la mano a su boca, abriendo mucho los ojos—, y me estoy empezando a plantear irme a un puto convento.

Allura paró unos segundos para respirar, controlarse, coger aire, intentar no llorar, pero no había forma de calmar esa furia que hervía en su sangre y le llenaba el pecho de ganas de gritar. Lance la observaba pero ella no alzaba la vista de sus puños cerrados, temblorosos.

—No he montado en moto aunque me encantan —continuó—, nunca he ido a un bar ni he cantado en un karaoke con amigos, nunca he probado el alcohol y jamás he tenido un rollo de una noche. Eso es tan impensable como que te de mi diario y te lo leas y sin embargo, ¡MÍRAME! —Fue Allura la que se rió un poco histérica, siendo consciente de lo que ocurría—. ¡Estoy contándote todo esto y no tengo ni idea de porqué pero no puedo parar! ¡¡¡Y odio ir en tacones!!! —Se los quitó tirándolos al estanque de las carpas, primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho. Resoplando se puso de cuclillas y metió la cabeza entre sus piernas, pasándose los brazos por detrás de la nuca, chasqueando la lengua, viniéndose abajo tras ese subidón de poder echar toda la mierda que tenía dentro. Escuchó al chico finalmente romper la compostura, riéndose—. Oh, sí, vamos, lo que me faltaba es que te rieras de mí.

—No me río de ti, es que ha sido increíble cómo has explotado. ¿Desde cuándo te estabas guardando todo eso?

—Desde el principio de los tiempos —Le contestó de mal humor, pero a él le pareció hilarante su comentario, por lo visto—. En serio, deja de reírte, no es divertido.

Sacó la cabeza de entre sus brazos limpiándose una lágrima de pura rabia, tragando con dificultad y un horrible sentimiento en su pecho. Les iluminaba la luz proveniente de la casa y los farolillos de la puerta trasera, ahora un poco alejados de ellos. Al tener la iluminación a la espalda apenas pudo distinguir sus rasgos cuando le miró de reojo.

—Vamos, Allura —Le puso una cálida mano en el hombro, de cuclillas también a su lado—, estoy seguro de que eres una persona fuerte o al menos eso dice tu mirada asesina.

—¿Fuerte? Estoy harta de ser fuerte y de aguantarme, y de callarme, y de hacer lo que me mandan. Estoy cansada de… —Señaló con desprecio su alrededor con ambos brazos, a su casa, iluminada elegantemente y de la que le llegaban las voces alegres de la fiesta. Sentía cómo le caían las lágrimas ardientes por las mejillas—. Estoy cansada de esa vida de mentira que llevo —Lance permaneció en silencio mientras ella se desahogaba con la cara entre las manos. Sentía su mano pasar sobre el borde del traje por su espalda desnuda sin dejarla un segundo y no eran unas manos suaves. Estaban ásperas y probablemente llenas de tierra pero fue el gesto más tierno que habían tenido con ella en mucho tiempo. _Mucho_ tiempo.

—Creo que algunas de las cosas que has dicho puedo ayudarte a cumplirlas —Murmuró casi a su oído. Ella alzó el rostro para mirarle limpiándose las lágrimas. Al tenerle considerablemente más cerca, distinguió sin problemas una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, tentándola—. A ti no te importa ensuciarte, ¿verdad?

—No, pero… ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

—Vamos a hacer una cosa —Le daba la impresión de que se le iban a romper las mejillas de lo amplia que era la sonrisa con la que ahora le hablaba. Y no podía dejar de pensar en lo bonita y reconfortante que era—, vete a la fiesta y dile a quién se lo tengas que decir que te encuentras mal y que te vas a acostar. Métete en tu cuarto y cierra la puerta, cámbiate de ropa y ponte algo cómodo y normal. Y cuando estés lista asómate a la ventana.

—Lance... —No sabía por qué dudaba, pero dudaba. A pesar de ser su oportunidad de tener la aventura que tanto ansiaba le daba reparo.

—Mi nombre suena… raro cuando lo dices —Su sonrisa desapareció un instante en el que se lamió los labios—, ¿no te fías de mí?

—Vale, venga, ¿por qué no? Total, la noche no puede ir peor —Pero al ponerse en pie se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba—, perfecto, no tengo zapatos —Tuvo que sonreír al escuchar la carcajada estruendosa de Lance.

—Dame un segundo —Se quitó sus sucias y ajadas deportivas, acto seguido los pantalones, metiéndose en el estanque con las carpas tras arrojar la ropa a su lado. Allura siguió sus movimientos atenta a pesar de no distinguirle bien conforme se acercaba al estanque. Si su padre le viera no solo le despedía, es que lo mataba porque cada carpa costaba un dineral—. ¡Mierda! ¡Esto es más hondo de lo que parece! —De tanto escucharlo quejarse con una risilla nerviosa, se le pegó, aún la angustia disipándose de su pecho. Lance se deshizo también la camiseta, lanzándola a la orilla del estanque.

—¡Pero ahora tienes los calzoncillos empapados! —Se llevó la mano a los labios observándole agacharse para coger uno de sus zapatos, que le tiró con cuidado.

—¿Y qué más da? No hace frío… pero estos bichos me están chupando, es un poco desagradable —El gesto de asco que alteró su rostro fue tan cómico que la hizo reír de nuevo con muchas más ganas que antes y apenas pesadumbre en su pecho—. No encuentro el otro, espera un segundo —Al meterse de cabeza en el estanque, Allura dio una verdadera carcajada. Al volver a salir, escupiendo agua y plantas, tenía el otro zapato en la mano—. Toma, póntelos y haz lo que te he dicho.

—¿Cómo te vas a secar? —Intentó fijar su atención en su rostro mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás, la sonrisa que comenzaba a ser su marca de identidad siempre permanente. Pero no podía negar haber echado un vistazo al resto de su cuerpo empapado cuando se acercó a ella desde el estanque. Se levantó del suelo, dándole su ropa.

—No te preocupes por eso, venga, vete adentro.

Se puso los zapatos torciendo el gesto porque si antes era difícil andar con tacones, ahora que estaban mojados era casi imposible no caerse. Y en cierta manera le vino bien, su madre creyó por su tambaleo la historia de su repentino malestar y la mandó con prisas a su habitación. Antes de salir de la fiesta ubicó en una de las mesas situadas junto a la puerta un enorme cangrejo más grande que su cabeza. Cogió la bandeja y, tras quitarse los tacones, salió corriendo del salón, riéndose entre dientes, dejándolo en el frigorífico de la cocina con una nota en la que escribió: “ _Para mi precioso Hunk, de Allura”._ Una vez en su habitación se deshizo del traje con prisas, así como de las joyas. Los cambió por unos pantalones vaqueros, la primera camiseta de mangas cortas que encontró, un par de deportivas y una chaqueta fina, por si acaso. Se soltó el recogido que llevaba y dejó que le cayera la larga melena rizada sobre los hombros. Guardó en una mochila dinero, su teléfono, su cartera con su identificación y la chaqueta. Una vez lista, con un tremendo apretón de nervios en el estómago ante la nueva aventura, se asomó por la ventana. Lance se apoyaba justo bajo ella de manera casual, revisando su teléfono móvil con la carreta a su lado.

—¡Pssst! Hey, ya estoy aquí! —susurró. El chico miró hacia arriba y se dio la vuelta guardando el teléfono en sus vaqueros, situándose justo bajo la ventana.

—Salta —Gesticuló con las manos para que se diera prisa pero ella ocultó una risa tras su mano que casi se volvía carcajada histérica. Su primer pensamiento fue que no podía saltar desde un primer piso. _Pero es ahora o nunca…_

—Un momento —Apagó la luz de su habitación y tiró la mochila en sus brazos observando cómo se la colocaba a la espalda. Se dijo a sí misma que no era un salto tan peligroso. Se sentó en la cornisa sintiendo un fuerte hormigueo al mirar hacia abajo, pero apretó los dientes y se dejó caer. Lance la cogió al vuelo con un ahogado _“umpf”._

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó en murmullos dejándola en el suelo ante lo que ella asintió, emocionada por la aventura—. Vale, súbete en la carretilla —Allura reprimió la carcajada que casi se le escapa.

—¿Perdón?

—Te voy a sacar de aquí sin que se den cuenta, vamos, métete antes de que nos vean.

Le hizo caso, se tumbó en la carretilla abrazando la mochila y él la cubrió con la loneta por encima, la que vio antes doblada. La anudó y le escuchó reírse mientras susurraba “perfecto”. Cuando se puso en marcha se le escapó una tos y un gritito. La tos porque la carretilla estaba llena de tierra y se le metió en la boca, ahora entendía lo de mancharse; el gritito porque al inclinarla le dio la sensación de que caía hacia delante. Le pareció que pasaba una eternidad en la que su corazón no parecía querer calmarse hasta que le escuchó despedirse en las puertas de los dos tipos encargados de la seguridad. Pasó otro rato hasta que paró, ocultando un ruido asustado al volver a cambiar la inclinación de la carreta. Entonces le escuchó trastear con las cuerdas y finalmente le quitó la loneta de encima. Allura apretó los ojos ante la repentina claridad de una farola en su cara.

—Listo, ya estás fuera —La chica se bajó, mordiéndose el labio, muerta de nervios y expectante por saber qué iba a pasar. Lance rió observando sus ropas—. Sacúdete un poco por lo que más quieras —Se miró bajo la luz de la farola; estaba llena de tierra.

Mientras ella se sacudía los pantalones, él le sacudía el pelo. Al enderezarse, Lance alzó las manos hasta su cara, limpiando la tierra de sus mejillas. Allura no solo se sorprendió de que un acercamiento como ese le resultase tan natural, sino que aprovechó para poder mirarle de cerca. Sus labios entreabiertos le resultaron provocativos, gotas de agua le corrían por las sienes por su pelo aún empapado; sus ojos azules la observaban atentamente inspeccionando por si quedaba alguna mancha furtiva. Sus manos aún se alzaban junto a sus mejillas y pelo y al mirarla directamente a los ojos, ampliando la sonrisa, el corazón le latió mucho más rápido que en toda la noche.

—Ya estás presentable, ahora a la parte dos del plan. Esta noche iba a salir con unos amigos y te vas a venir —Tras dejar la carretilla a un lado, caminaba hacia no sabía dónde con ella siguiendo sus pasos. Ahora a oscuras en la calle no estuvo segura de si se había precipitado en confiar tanto en él. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. No tenían tanta confianza.

—Con unos amigos… —repitió, insegura.

—Son buenas personas, confía en mí. Te voy a llevar a un bar al que solemos ir, te aviso que no es nada a lo que estés acostumbrada. Si te sientes incómoda dímelo enseguida.

—Vale —Lance paró repentinamente, sacándose unas llaves del bolsillo y acercándose a una moto herrumbrosa.

—Ya tengo lo del bar cubierto, ahora toca lo de la moto. Pero solo tengo un casco y te lo vas a poner tú —Abrió el sillín del que sacó un casco negro con la pintura saltada. Al ver la cara de la chica volvió a reírse—. Parece que no, pero prometo que es resistente.

—Bueno, espero que no me haga falta usarlo —Subió tras él a sabiendas de que se aventuraba a mucho. El sillín se le clavaba por todas partes y los pedales para poner los pies no eran muy estables. Tampoco estaba segura de dónde poner las manos.

—Agárrate —pidió él.

—¿Dónde? No hay ninguna barra tras mi asiento.

—A mí, ¿dónde si no? —Mordiéndose el labio puso las manos en su cintura apenas rozando. Sin embargo, una vez arrancó y salió del aparcamiento tuvo que rodearle la cintura exclamando asustada porque casi se sale despedida hacia atrás. Lance rió alegre, dándole un golpecito en las manos—. ¡Te dije que te tenías que agarrar! —Tras el susto inicial condujo como una persona normal. No por ello Allura soltó su agarre, ni una pizca.

—¡Te vas a resfriar con el pelo mojado! —gritó sobre el estruendo del motor.

—¡Lo dudo! —contestó sobre su hombro.

—¿Llevas puestos los calzoncillos mojados? —Negó con la cabeza pero no veía su expresión—. ¿Qué has hecho con ellos?

—¡Los he tendido en el invernadero! ¡Espero que Coran no haga muchas preguntas!

—¿¡Vas sin ropa interior?! —La aguda carcajada de Lance le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja porque _menudo desvergonzado._

Con el viento ondeaba su camiseta y _oh, coincidencias de la vida,_ Allura al dejar caer un poco sus brazos tocó la piel de su estómago directamente. No tenía el valor suficiente para extender la mano contra eso tan duro y cálido que sentía a pesar de no faltarle ganas de ello. Se mordió el labio fantaseando con la idea de colar los dedos hacia arriba, tocar su pecho, sus tatuajes. Pero ni tenía el valor ni señales de que él quisiera algo así, por lo que se mantuvo quieta con su deseo como un secreto que esperaba no se reflejase en su rostro. Torsos aparte, el viaje en moto era fantástico: La velocidad, la sensación de libertad, el frescor, escucharle tararear mientras apretaba el puño para ir más rápido; fue mejor de como lo imaginaba.

Redujo velocidad frente a un local bajo en una calle no muy concurrida. Parecía modesto y apenas vio a gente alrededor. Cuando apagó el motor y se dio cuenta de que Lance no se movía, se bajó con una disculpa entre risas avergonzadas. Se desabrochó el caso que él guardó de nuevo en su sitio. Caminó tras él intentando colocarse el pelo alborotado por el viento, entrando en el pub del que le llegó una música protagonizada por guitarras y batería que no le era familiar. Lo primero que le llamó la atención es que en la puerta tenían colocado un pequeño toldo con la bandera del arcoiris. Lo segundo es que, a pesar de no estar muy concurrido, había gente de todo tipo y edades mezclados, charlando tranquilos, jugando a dardos o billar, bebiendo, riendo, pasándolo bien. Las luces no muy brillantes dejaban sombras rosas, moradas o azules, reflejando en los ladrillos blancos con los que decoraban las paredes.

—¡Lance! —Un chico con el pelo corto, castaño claro, gafas redondas y muy bajito se acercó a él, tirando de su mano. Llevaba una camiseta verde tan ancha que casi le llegaba a las rodillas—, ¿puedes decirle a mi hermano que el windows 98 era mejor que el xp? — _¿o es una chica?_ No había manera de saberlo, al menos no a simple vista.

—No te metas en la conversación, mantente alejado, te lo aconsejo —Un chico exactamente igual pero con el pelo un poco más largo, sin gafas y más alto sostenía unos dardos en su mano con una sonrisa. Tan pronto vio a Allura se llevó una mano al pecho, abriendo los ojos de manera cómica—. Dios santo, ¿he muerto y estoy en el cielo? ¿Y este ángel?

—Matt, ¿qué haces? —Lance le paró poniéndole una mano en el pecho porque sus pasos le llevaron directos a Allura, que le observaba con las cejas alzadas.

—Dar asco como buen machito cis-hetero, eso es lo que hace —Matt se quejó en voz alta dejando claro que él _no era nada de eso_ —. Soy Pidge, lo siento por el idiota este, no le hagas ni caso, en realidad es decente —Le dio la mano a… a Pidge, que se presentaba con una sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos al desviar sus enormes ojos color miel hacia Lance.

—¡¡Chico de las flores!! —La fuerte y masculina voz que le sobresaltó cuando iba a saludarle provino de las mesas tras ellos.

Allura alzó las cejas sorprendida por varios motivos.

El primero es que un hombretón asiático muy alto y fuerte se acercaba a Lance para darle un abrazo, aunque no era el abrazo lo extraño. Más bien fue el hecho de que llevaba una larga melena negra recogida en un moño alto con un mechón y el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos de un blanco como el de su propio pelo. Lo segundo era una enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba de mejilla a mejilla sobre la nariz pero que le volvía, de alguna manera, más atractivo. Lo tercero era su ropa. Se había embutido en unos pantalones vaqueros apretados cortos que rodeaban unos enormes y fuertes muslos. La chaqueta vaquera negra que llevaba sería lo más normal de su atuendo de no ser por las tachuelas en forma de corazón y porque debajo llevaba un crop top blanco adherido al pecho en el que rezaba la frase “GOOD BOY GONE BAD” y que dejaba ver sus abdominales. Junto a él, los de Lance quedaban en nada. Ese hombre parecía esculpido con un cincel en mármol y no fue consciente de que le observaba boquiabierta hasta no escucharle reír con suavidad, fijando su atención en ella con una dulce sonrisa.

—Hola, soy Shiro —Extendió una enorme mano hacia ella, que se la dio un tanto avergonzada y muy cohibida.

—Allura —murmuró. No se centró demasiado en ella, volviendo a Lance.

—¡Por fin te dan un poquito de libertad!

—Me tienen explotado —El cubano la miró con una sonrisita de suficiencia—. Allura es una amiga mía que quería salir esta noche. No es de por aquí, sed buenos con ella.

—Ya hay que tener paciencia para ser tu amiga —Una voz grave y rasposa vino tras Shiro, que se volvió con una sonrisita y poniendo los ojos en blanco. El hombre allí sentado iba de negro al completo a excepción de su camiseta, de un rojo sangre. Parecía o bien el cantante de una banda o un motorista, ya que a su espalda dejó apoyada una chaqueta de cuero.

—Cállate la boca, greñas —respondió Lance tirándole un dardo de los que sujetaba Matt que, por suerte, esquivó sin dificultad. Supuso que el apodo le venía por esa extraña melenita negra un tanto ochentera.

—Keith, no seas así con Lance, hace mucho que no le vemos… —Le riñó Shiro. El tal Keith puso sus ojos _¿violeta?_ en blanco, con un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá en el que se sentaba con las piernas abiertas. Pidge se sentó a su lado, dándole una patada en la rodilla.

—¿El manspreading qué tal lo llevas? —Definitivamente era una chica. O no… Allura estaba confusa, el único que a sus ojos parecía medio normal era Lance y ese tal Matt.

—Ya empezamos…

—Compórtate como debes y no me oirás —canturreó—, además, ¿qué imagen vas a darle a la “amiga” de Lance?

—Eh, ¿por qué dices amiga con ese tono? —El susodicho se sentó junto a Pidge, dándole un golpe en las costillas con el codo.

Comenzaron un intercambio de insultos más propio de chavales adolescentes que de gente de su edad que provocó un suspiro de exasperación por parte de Keith. Shiro se sentó a su lado, cerca, _muy_ cerca, pasándole la mano por el muslo con suaves palabras susurradas que le calmaron la expresión. El grandullón pareció deshacerse al recibir un beso y caricia con el dorso del dedo en la mejilla, observando a Keith como si fuese lo más hermoso del universo. La mayor sorpresa le vino al darse cuenta de que la aceptaron en el grupo sin más, sintiéndose integrada por primera vez ya que allí sí podía ser ella misma sin problemas. La incluían en las conversaciones y no solo eso, entre Matt y Shiro le preguntaron casi de todo sobre su vida. Tuvo que omitir varios puntos ya que le quedó claro que mejor ser prudentes y no revelar quién era por las miradas de advertencia de Lance.

La charla distendida se prolongó entre lo que Lance llamó “mojitos obligatorios” de los que adoró el sabor y el calor que el alcohol creaba en su pecho y estómago. Él y Matt se pusieron en pie para jugar al billar, retando estos dos a Pidge y a Keith que se tomaron el desafío como una situación de vida o muerte. Allura se limitaba a observar. Y era posible que más que la partida, el centro de su atención fuera Lance. No parecía llevarse muy bien con Keith, hasta que descubrió que era la dinámica de ambos y nada preocupante. Averiguó que Lance adoraba ser el centro de atención, pavonearse, dejar claro y bien fuerte cuando hacía algo bien. Y cuando Allura aplaudió con un suave _wow Lance_ al verle meter una bola sentado en el borde de la mesa de espaldas al tablero con el palo de billar a su espalda, el chico la señaló formando una pistola con sus dedos y guiñando un ojo.

—Cuidado —le susurró Shiro apoyado en la mesa a su lado—, esas balas son difíciles de esquivar.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —Despegó sus ojos de las arruguitas junto a los de Lance al reír ante algún comentario mordaz de Pidge, volviéndose a los amables del grandullón que la miraba divertido apoyando la cara en la palma de su mano. Era muy guapo.

—Bueno, siendo como es tu amigo ya sabrás que es un rompe corazones, ¿o contigo aún no lo ha intentado?

—No, nunca ha tenido esa intención.

—Me extraña, eres preciosa.

Allura volvió a mirar al jardinero con la pajita entre sus gruesos labios y un ligero sonrojo ante el inesperado y suave piropo. En su casa, Lance no se mostraba… así. Parecía más serio y formal pero alrededor de sus amigos y sobre todo cerca de Matt, le observaba reír sin cesar, burlándose de Pidge, enfrentándose amistosamente con Keith. Un suspiro profundo le pilló por sorpresa, así como la sonrisa estúpida que borró tras sus labios apretados tan pronto la sintió en su cara. Miró a Shiro de reojo, deseando que no lo hubiera notado. No iba a correr esa suerte.

—A ti te gusta Lance, lo cual siendo tú es sorprendente… —afirmó dándole un sorbo al batido de fresa con nata que le acababan de traer.

—Oh, lo siento, no quería… no debería mirarle así, ha sido una falta de respeto.

—¿Qué dices? No te disculpes, debe estar pletórico. Por mucho que intente ligar las tías nunca le hacen caso. Y no es que sea exigente, prácticamente le gustan todas las mujeres. Le he dicho mil veces que experimente con hombres pero el muy idiota se niega cuando tendría veinte veces más éxito.

—No creo que… ¿por qué dices que debe estar contento? —Allura se acercó un poco más a él arrastrándose por el sofá, bajando el tono de voz todo lo que se lo permitía la música del local.

—Ya te lo he dicho, eres hermosa, mucho más bonita que cualquier mujer que se haya acercado a Lance, eso te lo aseguro.

—Pero no tiene sentido, él nunca me ha tratado de esa manera, siempre se mantiene distante.

—Tú eres —Shiro se le acercó un poco más, susurrando esta vez y desviando la vista al grupo antes de volver el rostro hacia ella—, tú eres la hija de su jefe, ¿a que sí?

—Oh —No tenía sentido ocultarlo, de hecho le sabía mal mentirle a alguien tan dulce como él—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué me ha delatado?

—Primero tu acento, o bien no eres de por aquí o tu entorno no es este. Y habría pensado lo primero de no ser porque Lance ha nombrado varias veces que le llama la atención que las hijas de su jefe están buenas pero que no tienen nada que ver y que una debe ser adoptada. Así que supongo que tu hermana es la rubia —Su corazón dio un redoble por el conocimiento de que Lance pensaba que _estaba buena_ —. También me ha hablado de la cocinera y de que es una lástima que sea lesbiana porque le dejaba pisarle la cara. Me cuenta muchas cosas —Allura alzó una ceja, viendo que la merecida descripción de don Juan encajaba perfectamente con Lance.

—Uh-hum, ya veo. La adoptada es mi hermana y le tiene cierto pánico a Lance y a su pecho descubierto, bueno a cualquier piel expuesta en general. Y sí, la cocinera es muy atractiva pero es el cocinero el que más interés muestra en Lance.

—Oh, vaya, ¿ves? Ya te digo que es un imán para los gays y espanta a las mujeres. Es un cielo pero un poco agresivo cuando liga.

Allura se miró las manos. Con ella no era así, nunca fue así. Probablemente porque no despertaba su interés y sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaban todas por lo que Shiro le contaba, era un tanto descorazonador. La alegría de saber que hablaba de ella se desvaneció tal como vino, no es que ella fuera especial, era una más y probablemente a sus ojos solo estaba buena y nada más.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo has conseguido escaparte con el jardinero?

Le contó la aventura de su fuga a Shiro sin parar de reír, pasando el resto de la noche charlando con él. A pesar de ser muy diferentes tenían muchísimas cosas en común. Después de que Keith se acercase quitándole la pajita y dándole un buen sorbo a su batido, limpiandole a Shiro la nata de la comisura de la boca con un beso, le contó que se conocían desde que eran adolescentes. Pero no fue hasta hacía unos meses que Keith no se le declaró completamente borracho una noche que se pegó con cuatro paletos por insultar a Shiro al salir de su trabajo. Ah, bueno, y el pequeño detalle de que era stripper también le impactó. Pidge se les unió poco después, exasperada, o exasperado, porque no aguantaba tanta guerra de testosterona.

Se le pasó la noche volando, hablando sobre temas que jamás pensó poder debatir sin comerse miradas extrañas o comentarios irritantes como eran el feminismo, sexo, o relaciones sanas. Pidge era experto en el primero enterándose sin tener que preguntar que era un chico trans, Shiro en el segundo y entre los tres debatieron sobre el tercero, hablando en este punto Allura más que los otros dos a causa del entorno tóxico en el que se encontraba. Se sorprendió al ser consciente de haber estado menos centrada en Lance de lo que en un principio creía y cuando se quiso dar cuenta eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y se caía de sueño. Lance también bostezaba de la manera más ruidosa imaginable, estirándose entero hasta hacer crujir su espalda.

—Creo que me voy a casa… – Se acercó a la mesa, despidiéndose de ellos con los dedos y haciéndole un gesto a Allura con la cabeza para que le acompañase.

—Que paséis buena noche —canturreó Shiro con la cara apoyada en la mano. Una mano demasiado blanca. No preguntó pero le pareció artificial.

—No te pongas tonto, Shirogane —Lance le dio con el codo en el costado a la chica—, ey, ponte la chaqueta que ahora refresca.

—No te arrimes mucho a Lance, no sea que se te pegue la estupidez —Fue la despedida de Keith. Lance le enseñó el dedo corazón mientras salía.

—Eso. Keith es un hombre inteligente —Matt le cogió una mano, adoptando un fingido gesto de profunda preocupación—. No te pegues mucho a Lance, y llámame, por favor, para lo que sea, como si quieres que te prepare el desayuno todas las mañanas y te diga hasta luego cariño al salir de casa, me sacrifico y me caso contigo si hace falta —Se soltó dándole golpecitos en la mano y él respondió lanzándole un beso. Pidge le dio un golpetazo en la frente pero Allura se rió, despidiéndose hasta otro día.

Lance llevaba razón. Tuvo un escalofrío al salir justo antes de subirse en la moto con él. No se podía quejar, había cumplido varios de sus sueños: hacer locuras improvisadas, montar en moto, beber alcohol y comenzar algo que prometía ser amistades decentes. Solo le quedaba lo del rollo de una noche y al estar sujeta a su cintura no le resultaba tan descabellado. Lance era atractivo sin lugar a dudas, su sonrisa le hacía algo serio a su organismo y de momento le agradaba lo que veía en su forma de ser. Pero era el jardinero de su casa, le vería todos los días y no quería que la situación se volviera incómoda. Y sin embargo, al verle bajar de la moto tras ella, sonriéndole de lado se preguntó a sí misma que _¿por qué no complicarse la vida un poco?_

Tan pronto llegaron frente a la puerta de su casa, Allura alzó las cejas porque aparentaba ser muy antigua y descuidada. Al entrar se fascinó y aterró a partes iguales con la idea de que _solo_ eso fuese una casa. Ella había vivido toda su vida en la misma mansión, así que ver que la vivienda de alguien era del tamaño de su habitación le causó un gran impacto además de culpabilidad por haberse quejado de su vida delante de él. No tenía derecho a hacerlo y ahora comprendía su contestación.

—Es pequeña pero no hay otra cosa —comentó como si le leyera el pensamiento.

—Oh, no es ningún problema, no te preocupes —Le sonrió arrugando la nariz—, aunque estaría mejor limpia.

—No esperaba traer a nadie a mi casa esta noche —Tiró del sofá, que se abrió y resultó ser una cama, con el colchón hundido y llena de pelusas, pero una cama—. Y vamos a dormir un poco apretados, espero que no te importe.

_Oh, dormir, apretados. JUNTOS._

—No importa pero hace una eternidad que no duermo con alguien. Si doy patadas, lo siento.

—Pues ya somos dos, si no te importa voy a darme una ducha, no quiero ir mañana a trabajar con el pelo lleno de tierra del estanque —Se rascó la nuca, mirando a sus pies—, ahora vengo.

—Vale.

—Puedes usar alguna camiseta mía de pijama si quieres, también hay calzonas aunque no sé cómo te quedarán.

Señaló el pequeño armario estropeado junto a la ventana. Antes de meterse en el diminuto cuarto de baño en el que cabían el retrete y ducha a lo justo, alzó la mirada a la de Allura. Una sonrisa y el más leve alzamiento de cejas en un gesto extraño fue seguida de un suspiro y la puerta del servicio cerrándose. Allura respiró hondo, levantándose y acercándose a la ropa de Lance, inspeccionando hasta dar con una camiseta grande, rosa y desgastada que rezaba “ _brighter than a supernova_ ” en enormes letras negras. Se quitó la que llevaba con prisas, de espaldas a la puerta del baño a pesar de escuchar el chorro del agua, poniéndose la de Lance que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. El olor de un detergente desconocido le llenó la nariz y decidió acostarse sin pantalones, tentando un poco la suerte.

La temperatura en la casa era considerablemente más baja que en la suya y podía oír con claridad las toses y pasos de vecinos. Se preguntaba cómo alguien podía vivir así pero claro, de no quedarle más remedio… De todas maneras, podría ser peor. Lance la sobresaltó al salir de la ducha porque los goznes de la puerta hicieron un ruido infernal.

—Estoy demasiado cansado para vestirme más que esto, lo siento —Tiró la toalla con la que se secaba el pelo a una mesa, levantó la sábana sobre ella y se recostó a su lado con sólo unas calzonas oscuras puestas y aún el pelo húmedo. Allura le dejó espacio pegando la espalda a la pared, intentando no mirar la manera en la que se flexionaban sus músculos al buscar la postura en la cama—. Apaga la luz cuando quieras, está por tu lado —fue más un bostezo que una frase.

—Ah, sí, un segundo —Se estiró y le dio al interruptor, parpadeando unas cuantas veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra.

Allura no se atrevía a moverse con tal de no tocarle. El olor a jabón le llenó la nariz y quiso aspirar con más fuerza. Más cerca. Entraba la luz de la luna por la ventana por lo que algo podía distinguir además de su pausada respiración. Se preguntó a sí misma si estaría muy feo echar un vistazo bajo las sábanas una vez se quedase dormido.

—¿Qué te han parecido? —preguntó en un tono muy suave.

—¿Tus amigos? Me han gustado mucho, nunca me lo había pasado tan bien. Shiro me encanta.

—¿Y a quién no? De ser gay ya me habría peleado por él con Keith.

—No os lleváis muy bien, ¿no? —Allura apoyó la cara en su mano, observando su respingona nariz de lado en la cama. Él yacía bocarriba con una mano en el pecho, la otra bajo la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

—Nah, es costumbre. Le conozco desde que iba al colegio, tenemos la misma edad.

—¿Shiro es más mayor que el resto? —Asintió con un ruidito de garganta.

—Cuatro o cinco años mayor que nosotros. Es muy buena persona.

—¿Y Matt? —Le vio apretar los labios, frunciendo el ceño de manera leve.

—Es un año menor que Shiro, ¿te interesa?

—Hmm… es mono —Lance tragó saliva.

—Es… es buena persona. Aunque acose un poco.

—Tengo entendido que eres igualito —chasqueó la lengua y abrió los ojos. No esperaba el salto que dio su corazón ni la montaña rusa que parecían albergar sus tripas cuando ese azul intenso y ofendido se clavó en su mirada.

—Voy a suponer que eso te lo ha dicho Pidge —Negó con la cabeza y una risita corta.

—Shiro —Abrió los ojos y boca, ofendido e incrédulo.

—Menuda traición, no me lo esperaba de él.

—Nah, sé que no corro peligro, no eres así conmigo.

Lance relajó la expresión, bajando la mirada para no devolverla a los ojos de Allura. Se lamió los labios, la vista fija en el techo de la habitación y un suspiro elevando su pecho. La chica se preguntó si debía enderezarse para besarle, si le molestaría, indecisa por no saber qué significaba ese silencio al tiempo que se moría de ganas por lanzarse a la piscina una vez más antes de dar la aventura por finalizada. Hasta que Lance la hizo reír, bostezando tan fuerte que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Muchas gracias por hacer esto —Ahora fue Allura la que apartó la mirada tras susurrar, llevándose las manos cerradas en puños al pecho—. Nadie ha hecho nada parecido antes por mí. Hunk me hace galletas de vez en cuando pero…

—No me las des, no me ha supuesto ningún esfuerzo.

Alzó la vista. Se miraban en silencio, inmóviles y con iguales sonrisas satisfechas, suaves. Una distancia de dos manos separaba sus narices de rozarse. Sentía un nudo en el estómago, el corazón amenazando con salirle por la boca. Era la primera vez que dormía con un hombre que no fuera de su familia, no digamos ya un hombre por el que se sentía atraída. Allura se pasó la lengua por los labios al ver cómo los entreabría, la punta de su lengua asomando en una rápida lamida a la parte interior de su labio. Lance alzó la mano derecha, acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos, apartando un tirabuzón de ella. Le pellizcó la barbilla sin apartar la mirada de los gruesos labios de la chica.

_Bésame, Lance, dame un beso, dame ese rollo de una noche._

—Duérmete, mañana a primera hora tienes que estar en tu casa y yo tengo que trabajar. Y estoy reventado…

Alejó la mano y, sin más, se dio la vuelta en el colchón dándole la espalda. Allura tragó saliva. No podía decir que le pillara por sorpresa pero, en el fondo, había albergado esperanzas. Si de algo le sirvió ese rechazo directo fue para dejarle claro que no le interesaba como mujer lo más mínimo, le daba la impresión que la veía más bien como una hermanita pequeña a la que proteger. No le quedó más remedio que aceptar las cosas como eran, darse la vuelta y obligarse a dormir.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

—Y encima se desespera conmigo porque según él le trato demasiado bien y no es de piedra ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que tenía esos sentimientos? —Allura se llevó una mano a la frente, hablando con Shiro por teléfono, tumbada en su cama y con la sensación del beso aún reciente—.  Si te quedas a dormir en casa de un tío varias veces, sales con él, charlas casi todos los días y este no hace ni el intento de tener nada contigo se asume directamente que no eres de interés más que amistoso. Pero si ha estado conteniéndose, por los motivos que sean…

— _Mira, tendrá sus motivos. Lo que no sé es cómo no te ha saltado antes al cuello. Te llevo diciendo desde hace cosa de un mes que le encantas._

—Sé que me lo llevas diciendo, ¡pero es que nunca me había demostrado nada de esto y lo sabes! Simplemente hablamos y bromeamos.

— _¿Todos los días?_ —Le escuchó resoplar al otro lado—. _No es muy normal que un tío te busque cada diez minutos solo para decirte una broma que se le ha ocurrido. Y te repito que te lo llevo diciendo un mes. Si es que siempre tengo razón…_

—Y ahora es que no sé dónde se ha metido, debe de andar por mi casa porque tiene que trabajar, pero es que no lo encuentro —Miró en la parte delantera, en la trasera, el invernadero y ni rastro. Todo con el corazón en un puño.

— _Voy a suponer que no quiere que os pillen, sería malo para los dos._

—Sobre todo para él, ya sabes que lo que me ha parado a la hora de decirle lo que siento muchas veces es el no querer traerle problemas.

— _Pues no se lo ha pensado mucho cuando te ha metido la lengua hasta la garganta_ —Una risita divertida le hizo sonreír como una estúpida.

—Cállate ya… Shiro, ¿tú que harías?

— _¿Yo? Morirme de la vergüenza y no mirarle a la cara una semana. Pero tú no sigas mi ejemplo._

—No, además no puedo quedarme quieta. Voy a ir a buscarlo otra vez, me merezco una explicación.

— _Di que sí, oblígale a decírtelo todo y si no quédate en ropa interior y verás como deja de pensar._

—Es fin de semana, está todo el mundo en casa, es el momento menos indicado para intentar nada de eso. Te llamo si averiguo o le da por hacer algo más.

— _Como no me tengas informado te mato. ¡Suerte!_

Le colgó el teléfono a su amigo, abriendo los ojos para mirar el blanco techo de su habitación. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, convenciéndose a sí misma de que el beso había sido real. De que quizás podrían venir muchos más. E intentó recordar alguna señal de atracción por su parte pero es que, por más que le decía Shiro, ella no las veía.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_3 semanas antes_ **

Matt y Pidge se chillaban el uno al otro mientras jugaban con Keith y Lance al Mario Kart, sentados en la alfombra del salón de Shiro. Allura acariciaba los cabellos de este, con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas y estirado cuan largo era en su sofá, medio dormido. La chica miró en su reloj de muñeca y alzó las cejas al ver la hora. Cada vez que se escapaba con Lance se le pasaba el tiempo volando.

Observaba el perfil de Lance, concentrado en el juego y mordisqueándose el labio de manera compulsiva. Le encantaba ese suave tostado de su piel, lo respingona de su nariz y lo marcado de su mandíbula. Y ese cuello firme y terso, deseaba besarlo, acariciarlo con manos y boca.

—Nena, vas a gastarlo —Miró a su regazo, a un divertido Shiro que la observaba con una ceja alzada y un _“te he pillado”_ en su sonrisa.

—¿Hm? ¿Cómo? —Shiro puso los ojos en blanco.

—No vas a engañarme, deja de hacerte la tonta —Bajó la voz para que solo le oyera ella—. Sé que te gusta Lance desde el primer día, no sé por qué lo quieres esconder.

—Porque él no siente lo mismo —Shiro alzó las cejas, abriendo mucho los ojos para dar después una risotada explosiva, sentándose a su lado—. No sé de qué te ríes, jamás se ha dirigido a mí en ese tono que usa para ligar con… todas las mujeres que pasan por su lado.

—¿Y eso te hace pensar que no le gustas?

—Shiro —Allura suspiró, colocándose la larga melena tras el hombro—, me trata como a una amiga, no se ha insinuado ni una vez y ya hemos dormido juntos tres veces.

—Con hoy van a ser cuatro. Quizás es el día —alzó las cejas varias veces y sintió un sonrojo ridículo oscurecer sus mejillas. En estos momentos agradecía más que nunca ser negra porque no saltaba tanto a la vista.

—Oh, claro, mejor ahora que estamos con todos en la casa que cuando estamos a solas en la suya, claro...

—Ay, Allura… —Shiro se mordió el labio, negando con la cabeza—, me recuerdas a mí cuando empezó a gustarme Keith, y mira —dijo enseñando su anillo—, estamos comprometidos.

—No te tenía por alguien tímido —dijo ella sorprendida.

—¡Y no lo soy! Solo con los hombres que me gustan y Keith es el único que me ha gustado tanto así que imagina el desastre.

—Pero, ¿cómo os conocísteis?

—Oh, ya sabes que soy stripper. Bueno, pues un día estos —Señaló a Lance y Matt—, le llevaron al local y tras verme bailar, se hizo cliente habitual. Yo recuerdo verle al fondo, desnudándome con esos ojos que tiene todo chulo con la chaqueta de cuero y pensaba que era tan inalcanzable como la luna —Le brillaban los ojos contándole la historia, entusiasmado y contagiandole el sentimiento—. Una noche pidió un baile privado y te juro que jamás en mi vida estuve tan nervioso. Pero era trabajo y pensé en tomármelo como tal. Obviamente fue mucho más —rieron juntos, Allura ahora inmersa en la historia—. Casi le hago un boquete en los vaqueros de como me rocé y casi se lo hace él de cómo se le puso. Y en fin, con un tanga imagina tener una erección, un desastre.

—¿Lo hicisteis allí?

—¡No! Era mi puesto de trabajo en juego. Lo hicimos en su casa como tres meses después. Fuimos despacio.

—Oh… yo no podría esperar tanto.

—Al día siguiente me llevó flores al trabajo y me invitó a un café. A pesar de tener por seguro que le gustaba no me terminaba de creer mi suerte ni que yo le gustase tanto. Pero sí, por lo visto sí.

—Pero Shiro, eso era evidente, Lance me habla igual que a Pidge, Matt o a ti, no hay diferencia.

—¿Esto va en serio? O sea, no te estás quedando conmigo —Shiro la señaló entrecerrando los ojos—, ¿no ves cómo te mira?

—No me mira de ninguna manera…

—¿De qué estáis hablando vosotros dos en susurros, eh? —Allura alzó los ojos de manera brusca hacia Lance, acercándose a ellos para sentarse junto a la chica. _¿Cuánto ha oído? ¿Ha oído algo?_ —. ¿Nos estáis criticando?

—Uh, sí, sobre todo el cuerpo de lagartija ese que tienes —Le dijo Shiro. Lance aspiró fingiendo ofenderse.

—Perdón, pero una lagartija no tiene esto —Se subió la camiseta casi hasta el pecho, mostrando sus abdominales con la mano. Allura los recorrió con la vista deseando que fueran sus dedos, boca, algo, apartando los ojos hacia sus piernas y escondiendo el ruido que su garganta amenazaba con producir—, venga Shiro, sé que te gustan, te prometo que no le digo nada a Keith.

—No quiero ofenderte pero… —Ahora fue él quien subió su camiseta, dejando ver su enorme torso muchísimo más trabajado que el de Lance—, lagartija.

—Oh, Shiro, ¿haces bailes para mujeres también? —Le preguntó Allura, pinchando con un dedo y alzando las cejas porque parecía marmol cálido al tacto. El asiático echó la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada alegre.

—Uh, creo que Allura va a explotar entre tanta testosterona —comentó Pidge entre risas.

Agarró un cojín y se lo tiró, sintiendo el tremendo calor en sus mejillas ante tanto ataque. Cuando Matt quiso levantarse para enseñarle sus abdominales ausentes, Lance le empujó poniéndole el pie en el pecho, sentándolo de culo en la alfombra. Con el ceño fruncido pasó el brazo a su espalda en el sofá y ella, sin cortarse un poco, se arrimó a su calor.

Decidió ignorar la mirada de _“te lo dije”_ que Shiro lanzó en su dirección, negándose a darse esperanzas.

Un nada sutil Keith bostezó sin taparse la boca agarrando la mano de su marido, dándoles las buenas noches a todos. Entre risas se repartieron las camas: Pidge era el más pequeño en tamaño, por lo que dijo que antes que dormir con su hermano y sus patadas prefería quedarse en el sofá. Matt se pidió el saco de dormir junto a él y Lance miró a Allura rascándose el brazo, apretando los labios.

—Si quieres dormir sola en la habitación de invitados le pido a Shiro otro saco y una almohada que no tengo problema.

—Ya hemos dormido juntos más veces, no me va a matar una más —Quizás sí la mataba, pero no por los motivos que él creía—. Y además fijo que esto es más cómodo que tu sofá, sin ánimo de ofender.

Tras despedirse de los hermanos caminaron por la espaciosa casa hasta la habitación situada al fondo en la que una cama un poco más ancha que el sofá era prácticamente todo lo que la decoraba. Un armario y una mesa con un ordenador componía el conjunto de mobiliario, pero nada más. Allura, bostezando y ya en pijama de hacía un buen rato, se metió en la parte interior de la cama, tumbándose boca arriba y cerrando los ojos. No se había percatado de lo cansada que estaba hasta no poner la cabeza en la almohada.

Le sintió tumbarse a su lado, suspirando por la nariz una vez colocado a gusto. Su cálido aliento le rozó la mejilla, por lo que supuso que la miraba de lado hacia ella. No había cosa que quisiera más en este mundo que girarse hacia él, ponerle una mano en el mentón y besarle despacio. Pero no tenía el suficiente valor.

—¿Sabes lo que te falta? Hacerte un tatuaje —murmuró observando el brazo desnudo de la chica.

—Siempre me han gustado pero no sé qué hacerme. ¿Algo relacionado con las estrellas?

—A mí no me preguntes —Allura no pudo evitar morderse el labio por tener sus ojos azules solo para ella, tan cerca que le llegaba la calidez de su aliento.

—¿Qué significan los tuyos? Si no es una pregunta muy personal.

—Es personal, pero no me importa —Se llevó una mano a la bandera de Cuba—, este es para nunca olvidar mis raíces y de dónde vengo. Aquí en el brazo pone en japonés “corazón valiente”. Me lo escribió Shiro y bueno, es lo que siempre me decía mi madre. Este —señaló la banda negra—, es por mi abuelo. Se fue demasiado pronto y le adoraba con mi alma, es un símbolo de luto y me sirve para recordar lo fuerte que era y seguir adelante cuando las cosas están peor. Y el de la espalda, bueno —Se giró en la cama, dejando a la chica verlo. Allura se acercó, pasando los dedos por la melena y rostro del león, bellísimamente tatuado—, no sé si crees en lo místico…

—Prueba a ver —Su piel era suave y cálida, de ese tostado que no llegaba al oscuro de la propia piel de la chica pero de un tono precioso.

—La mujer de mi hermano mayor, Marco, es nativa americana. Hablando con ella sobre espíritus animales me dijo que sin duda alguna el mío era el león por eso de ser valiente y por luchar por lo que quiero. Y también me dijo que mi aura era azul, así que… —Se encogió de hombros—, no sé. Es bonito.

—Es precioso… —Se giró en la cama, mirándola de nuevo esta vez con cierta nostalgia en sus ojos—. Envidio la relación tan buenísima que tienes con tu familia.

—Son lo mejor que tengo. Lo único real ahora mismo —Miró hacia abajo, a sus manos, su sonrisa usual desvaneciéndose—. Les echo de menos, la comida de mi madre y abuela, la playa de Varadero, escuchar el ruido que hacen, mis sobrinos… ojalá tenerles aquí —Allura alzó la mano, acariciando su brazo.

—Al menos no estás solo aquí, tienes a los chicos y… —Bajó el tono de voz, temerosa de como fueran a ser interpretadas sus palabras—, me tienes a mí.

Lance alzó la vista hacia ella, recorriendo su rostro despacio con la mirada, sonriendo con ojos tristes y asintiendo después. Alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla de la chica, despacio, pasando el pulgar por la comisura de sus gruesos labios. El corazón le aleteaba en el pecho, su estómago pareció hundirse, quería el beso, quería el contacto, pero no lo tuvo.

—Buenas noches, Allura.

—Buenas noches —Le cogió la mano antes de que la alejara, dándole un besito a sus nudillos, observando su sonrisa de lado y cómo se daba la vuelta, dejándola una vez más con la miel en los labios.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Se levantó de la cama con un resoplido. Fue directa al ala del servicio y salió por esa parte del edificio, la cabeza aturrullada con lo que le iba a decir, cómo se lo iba a decir y lo que podría contestar. Vio a Coran sacando una planta de una maceta para meterla en otra más grande y se acercó a él dando una carrerita, mirando alrededor.

—¿Has visto a Lance?

—¿Eh? Creo que está en el invernadero cogiendo tierra para esto, asómate y dile que traiga también unos guantes, se me ha olvidado ponérmelos —Asintió y caminó con prisas hacia donde le dijo. Lance sacaba de debajo de un mueble un saco enorme de tierra.

—No sabía que eras ninja además de jardinero —bromeó ella cruzada de brazos, mirándole. Lance irguió la espalda, de rodillas en el suelo pero sin volverse—. Te quitaste de en medio con tanta rapidez que habría jurado que me lo he imaginado todo.

—Habría sido mejor así —murmuró cogiendo el saco, haciendo un ruidito por el esfuerzo—, es lo que deberías hacer, pensar que solo ha ocurrido en tu cabeza.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Pasó por su lado, cargando el saco sin siquiera mirarla—. ¡Lance, no me dejes aquí hablando sola!

—Estoy trabajando —Fue la contestación que obtuvo.

Allura se vio sola en el invernadero y atónita al observar cómo se marchaba con el saco, dejándola con la boca abierta. Se sentó en un mueble con los brazos cruzados, le iba a esperar allí dentro, tenía que volver a por los guantes y estaban justo detrás de ella. Los cogió y se sentó encima. Iban a hablar de lo que acababa de pasar quisiera él o no porque era _injusto_ que hiciera eso y luego pretendiese que todo estaba igual. No. Que ya no podían ser amigos. _NI HABLAR._  Y no tardó mucho en volver, se acercó a ella sin mirarle a la cara, buscando los guantes a su espalda y alrededor.

—Sé dónde están pero no te los voy a dar hasta que no hables conmigo.

—Me hacen falta —Hablaba casi en susurros, mirando al suelo.

—Y a mí me hace falta hablar de lo que acaba de pasar entre los dos, pero parece que no te importa —Le dio con un dedo en el hombro, buscando una reacción que no obtuvo.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —Sabía que ese rostro inexpresivo era pura farsa igual que sabía que se rompería tarde o temprano. Lance era demasiado apasionado como para no hacerlo—. Ha sido un error, un impulso, y no debería de haberlo hecho.

—No puedes ir por la vida de esta manera, besando a gente y luego arrepintiéndote. Es posible que los demás tengamos sentimientos, no sé si te has parado a pensarlo —No quería alzar la voz, pero le resultaba inevitable ante tanta frustración—. A lo mejor ese beso ha significado más para mí que para ti y ahora te acobardas, ¡ni siquiera puedes mirarme a la cara! —Lance alzó la vista, mirándola tan intensamente que le aceleró el pulso.

—Allura, dame los guantes.

—Cógelos, están debajo de mí culo —En el momento en el que la tocase para apartarla estaba segura de que no iba a poder escaparse. Pero el chico se echó hacia atrás y se alejó, camino al jardín. Ardía de furia en cuanto le vio alejarse por segunda vez, ofendida y dolida—. ¡¡Eh!! ¡¡Toma los guantes!! —Se bajó del mueble y se los tiró a la cara cuando se giró para recogerlos—. ¡¡Si vas a ser tan cobarde de no enfrentarte a lo que has hecho al menos deberías darme una puta explicaciónl!!

Lance miraba al suelo, agachándose para recoger los guantes. Allura pasó por su lado, furiosa con él y empujándolo contra la puerta del invernadero con el hombro al salir de allí. Se sentía impotente por esa actitud tan cerrada. Ese beso había sido la cosa más emocionante que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, probablemente desde que se escapó de casa. Y había significado mucho para ella finalmente saber que él tenía esas intenciones, que sí que la veía como un interés más allá del amistoso. Ahora se explicaba por qué se había llevado una semana evitándola, pero es que fue muy repentino y desde luego no la mejor manera de manejar sus sentimientos.

Se veían y se hablaban todos los días, bromeaban, ella le llevaba refrescos los días de más calor y él a cambio le daba una vuelta en la moto, (siempre a escondidas), hasta el bar para ver a Shiro y a los demás chicos. No quería perder todo eso solo porque existieran sentimientos de por medio, es más, el hecho de que los hubiese mejoraba la situación. La mejoraba considerablemente. _Pero no para él, no, para él fue un error._ Le dio tanta rabia que pateó un arbusto que cuidó unos días antes. Se sentó en una parte alejada de la casa, entre el muro, un árbol y el estanque de las carpas. La tierra estaba removida porque habían estado poniendo flores hacía unos días pero lo dejaron parado. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Shiro.

— _¿Qué ha pasado? Muy pronto me llamas tú…_

—Es un imbécil. Quiere que me olvide de todo, ni siquiera me mira a la cara —Observó el jardín, las plantas cuidadas por él, su enorme casa, la carretilla en la que la sacó aquel primer día.

— _¿Qué? —_ Notó la indignación en su voz y casi que le veía alzar las cejas—. _¿Pero será inútil? Joder, ya que ha hecho lo más complicado que es dar el primer paso se tendría que dejar de tonterías._

—A lo mejor ha sido un calentón.

— _Lo que tú me has contado y lo que yo sé no es por un calentón. Siente cosas y me das la razón si me dices que ahora no quiere ni mirarte._

—Da igual lo que creas saber, es frustrante, llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo que pasara… y cuando pasa me dice que ha sido un error —Tuvo que tragar saliva, intentando por todos los medios tragarse la angustia.

— _Allura, ¿tú qué sientes por Lance?_

—Yo… pienso en él y lo único que quiero es tenerle cerca —Respiró hondo, mirando al cielo que comenzaba a tornarse de los colores del anochecer—. Me da igual si no como pareja pero no quiero que se aleje de mí, es uno de mis mejores amigos. De los únicos que tengo. Y si me alejo de él a lo mejor también os pierdo a vosotros pero... —Hundió la cara entre sus piernas, escondiéndose del mundo—, no quiero perder lo que tengo con él, me da miedo que me deje de lado.

— _Ay no me llores, ojalá darte un abrazo…_

—Ojalá estuvieras aquí para dármelo.

— _¡Es una gilipollez tan grande que me están entrando ganas de colarme en tu casa, agarrar a Lance de los pelos y pegarle hasta que se le quiten las tonterías! ¿Tú te crees que puede hacer eso con tus sentimientos y que no te enfades con él?_

—Pero es que lleva razón, es una locura que estemos juntos. Si nos pillan le despiden y entonces es cuando no le voy a volver a ver seguro.

— _No me vengas con el rollo del amor prohibido, por lo que más quieras —_ Comenzó a notar que perdía la paciencia en su voz, cosa de la que nunca había sido testigo—. _Lo único que tienes es que mantenerlo en secreto de manera inteligente y en cuanto puedas te vas de tu casa con él._

—Esas cosas no pasan, Shiro, solo en los libros y las películas.

— _No. Error. Si yo me fui de una relación estable de años y pura seriedad para estar con Keith y vivir la vida que realmente quería, tú también puedes mandarlo todo a la mierda._

—Que a ti te haya salido bien no significa que a mí también vaya a salirme —Sabía que la negatividad hablaba por ella, pero no veía solución más que la obvia y que las cosas se complicaban demasiado para lo simples que tendrían que ser—. Y ni siquiera sé si le gusto lo suficiente como para que me escape con él o si simplemente le pongo cachondo —Chasqueó la lengua, limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas con rabia—, como no habla conmigo…

— _¿Sabes qué? Conociéndole creo que al final va a terminar buscándote, espera unos días y probablemente aparezca pidiéndote perdón y queriendo hablar contigo._

—No sé, puede ser que sea mejor dejar las cosas como están si con eso voy a quedarme con su amistad. No puedo forzarle a hacer algo que no quiera.

Tantas vueltas le dio a la cabeza sentada entre las plantas que se hizo de noche y el teléfono casi se le queda sin batería cuando colgó. Probablemente sus padres y su hermana estaban cenando pero como casi nunca comían juntos tampoco se preocupó de meterse en la casa, total, no la echarían de menos o al menos no en poco tiempo. Se levantó con el cuerpo un poco entumecido y se asomó a donde los jardineros trabajaron un rato antes, ahora a oscuras.

No sabía exactamente la hora que era pero por la ausencia de luz dedujo que ya se habría ido a su casa, no rondaría por ahí y menos un fin de semana. Le dolió un poco el pecho de pensar que quizás hoy se la habría llevado al bar pero las cosas eran como eran y no estaba en su mano cambiarlas. Aun sabiendo que no estaría, se asomó al invernadero. Y no estaba, por supuesto que no estaba. Pasando la vista por su alrededor, las mariquitas llamaron su atención, volviéndole a entrar ganas de llorar acordándose de la primera vez que le vio. Suspiró, dándose por vencida, camino a su habitación. Cenaría, se metería en la cama y se pondría a leer hasta quedarse dormida.

O a llorar.

Se llevó tal susto al mirar al frente y verle quieto en la puerta, mirándola a los ojos, que se le escapó un grito.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces tan quieto? Joder, Lance…

—Lo siento —Se acercó a ella despacio, ojos tristes y hombros caídos pero acercándose—. No me arrepiento de haberte besado, no quiero que hagas como si no hubiera pasado pero… —Se pasó una mano por la frente, desviando la vista hacia un lado—. Esto es muy complicado. Eres demasiado para mí, y yo no creo estar, no creo ser… —Tragó saliva—. Me siento como el príncipe de un cuento al que se le ha roto la espada y es incapaz de rescatar a la princesa. Así de inútil. Así de...  _nada_ a tu lado.

—¿Y si dejas que la princesa te rescate? —La miró de soslayo, inseguro—. Siento cosas por ti, Lance —Tan pronto él alzó la mirada ella la bajó—, y desde hace unas semanas siento bastante más de lo que me gustaría o de lo aconsejado—. Admitió mirándose las manos—. Sé que tener… lo que sea contigo es peligroso, puedes perder el trabajo y a mí me caería una buena si nos pillan. Además, tendríamos que estar siempre escondidos. Si solo para ser tu amiga tengo que esconderme no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sería ser tu pareja —Alzó la vista, obligada a suspirar al encontrarse con ese azul tan profundo—. Sé que me has dicho que no quieres ser mi amigo, que no puedes —Se sintió ridícula al saber que lloraba de nuevo pero agradecía bastante la oscuridad en ese momento. Cruzó los brazos, cogiendo aire—, pero si no quieres o no puedes tener nada más conmigo al menos déjame ser tu amiga. No cortes esto de raíz —Le temblaba tanto la voz que apenas podía hablar—. Me gusta mucho estar contigo —Se abrazaba el cuerpo con un brazo y al ver que le era imposible retener las lágrimas se llevó la otra mano a la cara.

Lance se acercó a ella chasqueando la lengua y le pasó los brazos por los hombros, pegándola a su pecho y acariciándole el pelo. La chica le pasó los brazos por la cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza, intentado parar de llorar porque se sentía realmente estúpida. Le puso la mano en la cara, mirándola con la poca luz que les bañaba, más que suficiente para poder ver su mirada recorrerle el rostro. Le pasó un dedo por los labios despacio y se agachó sobre ella, besándola como esa mañana. Allura suspiró en sus labios, relajando el cuerpo ante la caricia de su lengua con la suya. Lance la agarró de la nuca, pasando el pulgar por la mandíbula de Allura, que dobló el rostro profundizando el beso. Le acercó a ella tirando de su camisa, presionando sus torsos, buscando su calor.

—Quiero estar contigo —susurró, dejando de besarla un instante pero no de acariciarla—. Llevo queriendo estar contigo desde que te vi esa noche llorando de rabia con tu traje de fiesta. Llevo desde entonces queriendo hacerte feliz. Eres perfecta en todos los sentidos y yo soy un pobretón que todo lo que gana lo manda a casa y sobrevive con lo justo. No te puedo dar lo que te mereces, sé que no soy suficiente para ti.

—Por supuesto que lo eres. Todo lo que quiero en mi vida, Lance —El chico se mordió el labio, negando ligeramente—. Necesito tocarte, necesito que me beses todos los días, necesito mirarte a los ojos y saber que… —Subió las manos por su pecho, suspirando y sobrepasada por el sentimiento. Le acarició el pelo de la nuca, mordiéndose el labio —¿Qué sientes por mí?

—¿Te soy sincero? —Asintió, acariciando la nariz de Lance un instante con la suya para luego volver a centrarse en su mirada—. Te quiero, si es lo que me estás preguntando —Allura no creía lo que estaba oyendo después de tanto tiempo soñando con ello, riendo brevemente y apoyando la frente en la del chico—. Me di cuenta hace unas semanas y he intentado separarme de ti pero…

—Bésame otra vez —Pidió a pesar de ser ella la que adelantó el rostro—. Quédate conmigo.

Y la besó, apretándola entre sus brazos, haciendo a Allura gemir de la impresión. Después de mirarla a los ojos, la agarró de las caderas pegándola contra el mueble en el que se sentó esa misma tarde. La chica puso sus manos en el borde de este y se sentó en él de un saltito. Atrajo al jardinero hacia sí tirando de su camiseta llena de tierra y césped, besándolo con tantas ganas que se le escapaban pequeños gemiditos. Pasó las manos por sus tersos brazos y por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su torso, excitándose. Las manos de ese hombre subían por sus muslos, tocándole por debajo de la falda. Buscó la cremallera de sus pantalones, ansiosa por saber qué guardaba ahí debajo y él echó las caderas hacia adelante para facilitarle el trabajo. Le mordía el labio inferior, haciendo a Lance exhalar con un temblor, apretándole los muslos con fuerza.

Metió la mano en sus calzoncillos mirándole a los ojos y tocó una erección tan grande que tuvo que comprobar que no se estaba equivocando. Él jadeaba, acariciándole la cara entrecerrando los ojos al sentir la mano de Allura presionar levemente su glande. Lance pasó un dedo sobre las bragas azules de la chica que aspiró elevando las caderas, apretándole los brazos con las uñas. Solo con un dedo y una caricia tan ínfima le proporcionó más placer del que otra persona o ella misma consiguió jamás. Le echó la ropa interior hacia el lado con las yemas de los dedos, tocándola directamente. La lujuria le podía, empapando la mano de Lance, tapándose la boca con la mano que no recorría la longitud enhiesta entre sus dedos.

La observaba retorcerse exhalando despacio, devorándola con la mirada. Allura le tiró de la nuca con ambas manos, besándolo feroz, aspirando la mezcla de aromas de sudor y plantas. Lance apartó la mano de sus labios menores y clítoris, rozando la misma zona con su polla hinchada. El gemido que salió de entre sus labios impacientó a la chica, bajando una mano para obligarle a entrar en ella. Justo cuando la penetró con su glande, agarrándola con fuerza del muslo, besándola apasionado y apretándole un pecho con la otra mano, escucharon a su hermana llamarla a gritos. Lance miró asustado hacia afuera, encendieron las luces del porche y ellos estaban en una situación bastante comprometida como para que les pillasen.

—Espera —rogó Allura al notar que se separaba de ella—, Lance, quiero… quiero sentirte dentro, una vez solo, por favor —Le agarró de las mejillas, besando sus labios despacio—, por favor —Tan solo dudó unos segundos hasta que hizo lo que le decía, acercando las caderas despacio hasta quedar atrapado por sus fuertes muslos—. Lance—, exhaló su nombre en cuanto su dureza comenzó a ensancharla, resbalando en su interior, llenándola.

—Tu cuerpo es perfecto —Le susurró una vez estuvo en su interior, ombligo presionado con ombligo, adorando uno el rostro del otro entre caricias y besos—. Me gusta tanto, Allura —Ella amortiguó un gemido mordiéndose la mano cuando le sintió llegar hasta el fondo, incrédula ante la intensa sensación, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás en la mesa de trabajo.

Lance le pellizcaba un pezón por encima de la ropa de manera deliciosa, retorciéndolo entre sus dedos, sacándole gemidos que no pudo evitar. Como era de esperar, no solo la penetró una vez.  Una vez comenzaron se vieron incapaces de parar, la embestía contra el mueble con los dientes apretados y agarrándola de las caderas. Lance echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, mirándola de labios entreabiertos y observando cómo le tragaba. Verle sobre ella, despeinado, excitado, sus pupilas dilatadas en el rostro de la más pura lascivia, la tenía al borde de tocar el cielo con los dedos. Tan solo faltó esa caricia del pulgar de Lance a su clítoris hinchado para llegar al orgasmo. Un orgasmo interminable que casi se unía con el siguiente, haciéndola explotar una y otra vez con ese insistente roce y la presión en su interior.

Sabía que gemía demasiado fuerte, pero no le importaba. Allura apoyó sus pies en el mueble en el que estaba sentada para que él pudiera acercarse más a su cuerpo, penetrándola más profundamente. Curvó su espalda, inclinándose sobre ella y besándola, gimiendo en su boca. La bajó hasta el cuello, sacando uno de los pechos de Allura, lamiendo su aureola y después el pezón, mordiendo y tirando, succionando, levantándolo con la lengua. Ondas de placer que la iban a desquiciar se manifestaban en agudos grititos contra su mano, la otra clavándole las uñas a Lance en el costado.

Volvieron a oír que la llamaban y escucharon pasos peligrosamente cerca. Lance salió de su cuerpo y se escondió detrás de una planta enorme, agachado en el suelo. Allura saltó del mueble e hizo como la que estaba muy interesada mirando el terrario de las mariquitas, concentrada en normalizar su respiración, en ignorar la humedad entre sus temblorosas piernas, peinando sus largos y blancos cabellos como buenamente pudo. Cuando su hermana entró, resopló.

—¡Está aquí! —Gritó hacia la casa, mirándola después con desagrado—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estás sudando?

—Mirar las mariquitas, ese grito ha sido de muy poca clase —Le temblaban las piernas y las manos y sentía el clítoris sobre estimulado rozarse con esas bragas que ni siquiera le había quitado.

—Papá te está buscando, vete a casa antes de que se vuelva loco.

—Ahora mismo, voy a coger mi teléfono que me lo he dejado en el mueble de ahí detrás, y… creo que tienes un bicho en el pelo —La expresión de espanto en el rostro de Romelle hizo reír a su hermana, negando con la cabeza al verla correr hasta un lugar más iluminado para comprobarlo.

Se dio la vuelta justo cuando apagaban las luces y se agachó junto a la planta para encontrarse a Lance sentado, con los ojos cerrados y masturbándose muy despacio. Allura sonrió cuando él se dio cuenta de que estaba observándole y, tras ponerse a cuatro patas y recogerse el pelo a un lado, le pasó la lengua por el glande, haciendo que el chico jadeara con intensidad. Sabía a ella y estaba a punto de reventar. No tuvo que lamerla demasiado para conseguir que llegase al orgasmo. Bajó su boca hasta donde le dejaron las nauseas varias veces, succionando, gimiendo cuando él le tiró del pelo. Lance la apartó y ella se incorporó para besarle, agarrando su erección y masturbándole hasta que eyaculó, gimiendo y agarrándola de la nuca. Allura le mordía el labio con una sonrisa traviesa, riéndose.

—Espera un rato antes de salir —susurró, dándole un beso en la mejilla sin soltar su polla rezumante—, te veo el lunes.

—Esta te la tengo que devolver —Jadeó regalándole una de sus preciosas sonrisas, enamorándola un poco más.

Volvió a besarle, de una manera mucho más tierna que antes, tomándose su tiempo para saborear su boca y la forma de sus labios. Justo antes de levantarse movió de nuevo su mano, haciéndole quejarse y riéndose de él. Se limpió con una de las mangueras del invernadero, secándose en un trapo, y le lanzó un beso al salir. Lance negaba con la cabeza, riéndose y abrochándose los pantalones. Cuando se lo contase a Hunk no iba a dar crédito, se iba a morir de la envidia.

 

***

 

A la mañana siguiente, unos golpes insistentes la despertaron antes de lo que ella hubiese deseado. Cuando miró el reloj vio que eran las once de la mañana, casi las doce, pero al ser domingo le parecía temprano. Se levantó directa hacia la ventana, buscando el origen del ruido entre gruñidos molestos. Solo que cuando lo vio se le pasó la molestia. Lance trabajaba prácticamente bajo su habitación, con la azada en la mano y quitando el parterre de flores de las mariquitas. El sol le pegaba de lleno en la espalda y sus músculos se tensaban a cada golpe que daba. Se mordió las uñas sin terminar de creerse lo que pasó el día anterior.

No era solo que hubieran tenido sexo, fue el descubrimiento de que podía ser tan placentero. Con su anterior novio la penetración no le decía nada pero con Lance… todo era diferente. El simple hecho de que acariciase su cuerpo la humedecía y el solo pensar en la presión de su polla dentro de ella le hizo apretar los muslos y morderse el labio. Le quería de nuevo así, pronto, con más tiempo y comodidad. Lance sudaba a chorreones y quiso olerle, tenerle cerca, porque seguro sería embriagador. Su olor no le resultaba excesivamente fuerte pero sí atrayente, volviendo a sus hormonas locas, despertando su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con la intención de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo cuando vio a Hunk llegar con una bandejita.

—Venga cariño, para un poquito y repón fuerzas.

—Ah, muchas gracias —Despegó el velcro de los guantes con los dientes y se los quitó, agarrando la bebida que le ofrecían.

—Oh, mira cómo estás.

Desde luego Hunk venía preparado, secándole el sudor de la frente con una toallita que trajo de la cocina. Cuando se disponía a hacer lo mismo con el del pecho Allura se rió. Dedujo que nadie de su familia rondaba los alrededores porque de otra manera Hunk no habría hecho eso, por lo que se aclaró la garganta para pronunciar las primeras palabras coherentes del día.

—¡Eh, sabandija! ¡Quita tus manos de mi hombre! —Ambos miraron hacia arriba y Lance dio una carcajada cuando la vio, dejándose caer en el palo de la azada. A Hunk se le abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

—¿Tu hombre? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde ayer, aleja tus manos de él. Venga, venga —Le hacía gestos para que se alejase. El cocinero rió con los brazos en jarras.

—Muchas gracias, Hunk —Le devolvió el vaso al cocinero.

—De nada guapísimo, y tú —La señaló mientras se iba— Te quiero en la cocina, ahora.

Lance le observó marcharse y miró hacia arriba, deslumbrándola con su sonrisa. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a Allura para que esperase. Ella le observó caminar hasta la esquina de la casa para volver con una escalera de madera larguísima que situó contra la pared junto a su ventana para subir por ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que hoy no trabajabas —No perdía detalle de sus músculos al subir con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. La flexión de su espalda, la tensión de sus brazos y hombros.

—Horas extras. Si alguien pregunta estoy quitando las enredaderas —Señaló a unas plantas pegadas a la pared—, pero solo voy a trabajar la mañana, ¿te he despertado? —Se apoyó en el alféizar y se acercó a ella, agarrándose con la otra mano a la escalera.

—Te vas a caer —Rió Allura. Le agarró de la nuca y le besó despacio, con cariño—. Y nos van a ver —susurró en sus labios.

—No creo, están muy ocupados en la parte de adelante metiendo unas maletas en un coche, me parece que se van —Alzó las cejas varias veces, dándole una idea.

—¿Por qué no entras? —Le pidió mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —Miró hacia abajo, volviendo una mirada de cejas alzadas hacia ella—. Si Coran no me ve se va a extrañar.

—Vamos, es solo un momento, quiero abrazarte y tengo el pestillo echado —Lance la miró pasándose la lengua por los labios, pensándoselo. Se rió negando con la cabeza y se agarró del marco de la ventana, dándose impulso para entrar.

—Esto es una locura —Le puso las manos en la cintura mientras la besaba. Allura le pasó las manos por el pecho, los costados y espalda fresca de sudor—. ¿Y el pantalón del pijama? ¿Se te ha perdido? —ronroneó contra su boca. Lance le apretó el culo con ambas manos.

—No me gusta dormir con pantalones —Tiró de la correa de los Lance y se dejó caer en la cama, con él encima.

—Allura, solo iba a ser un abrazo —A pesar de protestar acercó las caderas a las suyas con un suave roce, pasándole la lengua por el cuello, provocando que jadease intensamente.

—Necesito sentirte dentro otra vez, lo de ayer me supo a poco —Allura le arañó la espalda al sentir sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda bajo de la camiseta—. Me pone tantísimo verte trabajar en el jardín… —El cubano la miró a los ojos y metió una de sus manos dentro de las bragas de la chica, introduciendo los dedos despacio en su cuerpo—. No, no quiero eso… Esto es lo que quiero.

—Ah, Allura —gimió él cuando ella le agarró con fuerza de la entrepierna, frotando la rigidez bajo la tela del pantalón de trabajo.

—¡Allura! —Escuchó el pomo de su puerta, ambos congelados en el sitio—. ¿Por qué cierras siempre el pestillo?

—¿Tu hermana es siempre tan puntual? —Sacó la mano de sus bragas, yendo hacia la ventana pero dio un salto hacia atrás, gritando en susurros—. ¡Mierda! ¡Tu padre está abajo!

—Métete debajo de la cama y no te muevas —Lance obedeció de inmediato y ella fue hacia la puerta una vez estuvo escondido, abriéndola para sonreírle a su hermana—. Eché el pestillo porque no quiero que me pillen mientras me toco por las noches —Confesó. Escuchó a Lance reírse echando aire por la nariz.

—¡A-Allura! —Miró de un lado a otro del pasillo, escandalizada.

—Es verdad, que todavía no has pasado la noche de bodas, lo siento mucho. Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas tocarte…

—Mira, ya basta —contestó cortante—, venía a decirte que nos vamos a la casa de la playa porque hace un día muy bueno, pero me estoy arrepintiendo de invitarte.

—No iba a ir de todas maneras, ya lo sabes.

—¡Allura! —Chasqueó la lengua ante la llamada de su padre desde el patio.

—¡Voy! —exclamó sobre su hombro, volviéndose hacia Romelle después—. Pásatelo bien en la playa, pero tápate, a lo mejor tu futuro marido te mira más de lo que debe —Le cerró la puerta en la cara y se asomó bajo la cama, dándole en la frente a Lance—. No te rías que me río yo.

—Pues no me hagas reír y date prisa, el suelo está helado —Se incorporó y se asomó a la ventana. Su padre observaba la azada, el parterre y la escalera.

—¿Qué pasa? Ya le he dicho a Romelle que no voy a la playa.

—Yo tampoco voy, ¿qué han estado haciendo aquí?

—Creo que Coran ha estado quitando las enredaderas, pero no estoy segura —Esperaba que su mentira sonase verdadera, no tenía ganas de tenerle pegado al culo—. Cuando me he despertado ya no estaba.

—Coran está dándole de comer a las carpas… —Su padre la miraba con una ceja levantada.

—Ah, pues habrá sido el otro jardinero entonces. No sé, estaba con la ventana y las cortinas cerradas, tampoco quiero que me miren mientras duermo. Cuando la he abierto me he encontrado esto.

—Supongo —No parecía muy convencido pero tampoco le dio más vueltas al asunto, por suerte—. Vístete, tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿De qué? ¿Para qué? —No le gustaba como sonaba.

—No me cuestiones y haz lo que te digo, te espero en mi despacho, no tardes —Allura se dio la vuelta, agachándose junto a la cama.

—Sal anda, pero quédate ahí sentado mientras me cambio, espera a que mi padre se vaya y luego bajas.

—¿Qué querrá? —Salió sacudiéndose las pelusas y tuvo que luchar contra el instinto de darle un achuchón. Además de despertar sus instintos más sexuales, Lance le resultaba adorable en incontables ocasiones y con los gestos más mundanos.

—Y yo que sé —Le dio la espalda abriendo el armario, sacando una camiseta de tirantas rosas y unos pantalones blancos—, cualquier chorrada familiar —Se quitó la camiseta de espaldas a Lance y cogía un sujetador cuando sintió sus manos en la cintura

—Adoro el color de tu piel, lo suave que es, eres una diosa —La empujó contra el armario poniéndole una mano en su espalda, bajándole las bragas con las otras. Una vez la desnudó, metió la mano entre sus muslos desde atrás, moviendo sus dedos sutilmente.

—Ahmnn, Lance, que rápido eres siempre…

Reía y gemía a partes iguales. Esos dedos se deslizaron sobre los labios mayores, hundiéndose hasta los menores, ascendiendo y presionando su clítoris de tal manera que le dejó claro que sabía _muy bien_ lo que hacía. Le besaba la nuca y estimulaba los pezones de Allura al mismo tiempo, lamiendo y mordiendo la sensible piel de su cuello. Le escuchó bajarse la cremallera de los pantalones y tras unos segundos le sintió rozarse con ella, apretándola con suavidad.

—Vamos, Lance, no tengo todo el día y mi padre está esperando —Le incitó, mirándole sobre su hombro.

Sonrió golfo besándole la mejilla, agarrándola del trasero y penetrándola despacio. Centímetro a centímetro luchaba por no gemir, aumentando el roce de sus dedos contra el clítoris conforme profundizaba la penetración. Y sin embargo la delicadeza no le duró mucho. La chica se agarraba a las baldas del armario, intentando mantenerse en pie a pesar de lo mucho que le temblaba el cuerpo con cada vaivén brusco de sus caderas. Ambos intentaban no hacer ruido, aguantándose los gemidos, jadeando como locos. Vio en el espejo del armario a Lance admirar su cuerpo desnudo, murmurando entre dientes lo mucho que le gustaba. La golpeaba con sus caderas con fuerza, acariciando su espalda, apretándole aquí y allí, empapando sus muslos.

Se mordío el dorso de la mano al estar tan cerca del orgasmo, sabiendo que gemiría de seguir así, cosa que no se podía permitir. Sin embargo echó una mano hacia atrás, tirándole del pelo y gruñendo entre dientes "fóllame fuerte". Lance le mordió el hombro, volviendo sus embestidas algo frenético, chasqueando en la habitación. Le tapó la boca a Allura con la mano, susurrando un húmedo "córrete, sí, joder, córrete" al que su cuerpo obedeció antes de que lo pidiera entre espasmos y gemidos contenidos. Lance la soltó repentinamente tras el orgasmo, saliendo de su cuerpo y empapando la parte baja de su espalda con su corrida, respirando muy fuerte con los labios apretados. Le puso inmensamente cachonda verle correrse en el reflejo del espejo, masturbándose sobre ella con ojos entrecerrados, apretando su nalga.

—Allura —Su padre llamaba a la puerta y se puso derecha de inmediato, maldiciendo no tener ni un momento para poder follar a gusto, entrando en pánico justo después porque se le había olvidado cerrar el pestillo.

—¡No abras estoy desnuda! —gritó, corriendo hacia la puerta y cerrándola. Lance la miraba aterrado entre jadeos, apartándose los mechones castaños de delante de los ojos.

—¿Llevas vistiéndote 10 minutos?

—Estaba haciendo cosas… —Le hizo gestos al chico para que le limpiase la espalda con la camiseta de pijama, saliendo después de su cuarto por la ventana, disculpándose con él en señas. Allura se metió por la cabeza el primer vestido que vio y unas bragas limpias. Colocándose el pelo abrió la puerta—. Tenía unas cosas que hacer de la universidad, ¿qué pasa?

Su padre la echó a un lado, entrando en la habitación, buscando a su alrededor. Miró la cama deshecha, la ropa revuelta del armario y sus bragas olvidadas en el suelo, caminando después directo hacia la ventana. Allura intentaba mantener el tipo, un poco más calmada al llegarle el sonido de Lance reanudando su trabajo con la tierra. Su padre se giró, el desagrado en sus rasgos.

—A ver si recoges esto un poco, da asco. Necesito que vayas a llevarle un paquete a una persona.

—¿Y por qué yo? ¿No tienes a gente que lo haga por ti?

—Es fin de semana, les tendría que pagar el doble y así te das una vuelta. Además, quiero que conozcas a su hijo, probablemente te cases con él en unos años.

—No —Espetó la negativa sin pensar, casi como un acto reflejo. Su padre la miró estupefacto, la chica se cruzó de brazos—. No voy a hacer un trabajo que no me corresponde solo porque quieras ahorrarte un dinero. Y no me voy a casar con nadie.

—Eso no está en tu poder decidirlo —Allura soltó una risita sarcástica

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí. Es mi vida y nunca te ha interesado hasta que el dinero ha tenido algo que ver.

—Vas a hacer lo que te ordene. Por lo menos mientras vivas bajo mi techo —Pasó por su lado, digno, terminante—. Ponte algo más decente y ven después a mi despacho. Y no tardes.

Allura cerró los puños con rabia, no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer si no quería tener problemas y en su situación, era lo último que necesitaba. Pero lo de la boda lo dijo totalmente en serio, no se pensaba casar con un desconocido. Ella no era Romelle. Sacó del armario un conjunto un poco más serio, ropa más cara que casi nunca se ponía. Unos pantalones negros, tacones bajos que costaban más que casi toda la ropa que poseía, (regalo de su madre), y una camisa blanca de botones. Se asomó a la ventana sin encontrarse con Lance, así que finalmente fue hasta el despacho de su padre. Nada más verla entrar le cedió un sobre tamaño folio y la dirección para que se la diera a  su chófer.

—No lo pierdas de vista —Le advirtió su padre —Entrégaselo directamente a Zarkon, si te lo pide otra persona niégate y di que vas de mi parte —Asintió sin decir nada, si esperaba que fuese a volver pronto la llevaba clara porque se pensaba llevar todo el día y quizás la noche en la calle—. Ve con cuidado.

Le extrañó que le dijese eso, nunca le dio una advertencia así que ella recordase. No es que tuviera mucha relación con ninguno de sus padres, la favorita indiscutible era Romelle suponía ella que por lo manejable que era. Camino a la salida de la casa se topó con Hunk, que la agarró del brazo.

—¿Dónde vas tan rápido? Tú tienes algo que contarme…

—Ahora no —Se soltó de su ancha mano, fastidiada de verdad porque _ojalá_ quedarse hablando con él—, tengo que hacer el trabajo que tendría que estar haciendo mi padre.

—Dame un resumen al menos —Le dio con un dedo en la mejilla y ella sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

—Es increíble, este se ha tenido que poner las botas con otras mujeres —susurró—, la experiencia Hunk, cómo toca… es… Y sí, me levanta del suelo como si fuera una pluma.

—Sé que no importa pero alimenta mi imaginación, ¿qué tal va de…? —Le hizo un gesto con las manos, dejando claro que se refería al tamaño.

—En proporción a su altura pero no a su anchura —El aspecto pícaro de Allura le hizo llevarse una mano a la boca, riéndose.

—Hija mía, aprovéchalo mientras sea joven…

Tras ese breve encuentro y uno de los cálidos abrazos de Hunk, salió de la casa sonriendo, al fin y al cabo iría a hacer lo que su padre le había mandado y después pretendía pasar la tarde con Lance y Shiro si podía ser. Fue hacia el coche que ya la esperaba en la entrada de la casa y se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Le dio la dirección a su conductor y la llevó tarareando con ella las canciones de la radio. Justo cuando salieron de la casa vio por su lado de la carretera a Lance poniéndose el casco frente a su moto. Bajó la ventanilla y le llamó haciendo un ruidito con la boca. El chico miró hacia atrás y Allura le tiró un beso. Su chófer aparcó en el arcén y ella sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla mientras que él se acercaba.

—¿Dónde vas? —La saludó con una dulce sonrisa que derritió su corazón. Adoraba su precioso rostro, necesitaba besarle durante horas.

—Mi padre me ha mandado a hacer unas cosas, quiero verte después —Lance se asomó al interior del coche—. No te preocupes por él, no va a decir nada.

—Ah, vale —Se rió negando con la cabeza—. Te lo juro, casi me mato saltando por la ventana, no vuelvo a hacer eso nunca más.

—Sí, mejor. Ya nos vemos en el invernadero, ¿no? —Sonrió ante su carcajada. Lance le puso una mano en la mejilla y la besó con cariño en los labios—. Hasta luego.

—Ya te echo de menos —susurró en su boca, robándole un intenso suspiro.

Se despidió con la mano y una amplia sonrisa. Pasó el camino pensando en él, necesitaba entregarle el paquete a quien fuese y terminar para pasar horas en sus brazos. Al llegar al sitio escuchó a su chófer hacer un ruidito de disgusto.

—No me gusta este sitio, ¿de verdad te ha mandado tu padre aquí a ti sola?

—Sí, y lo que es peor, dice que quiere casarme con el hijo del jefe de lo que sea esta empresa.

—Ten cuidado, no me gusta el aspecto de esos tipos.

Mientras se bajaba del coche con el sobre bien agarrado observó un poco más a los tipos ante la puerta del edificio. No tenían pinta de ser personas muy fiables pero ella no se dejaba guiar por las apariencias. Los amigos de Lance lucían un tanto extraños y eran buenos chicos, por poner un ejemplo. Entró en las oficinas y preguntó en recepción dónde entregar el paquete. La enviaron a la última planta por lo que subió al ascensor, golpeando con los dedos la bolsa de papel. Llamó a la única puerta que encontró en el pasillo y la invitaron a pasar con unas maneras un tanto desagradables. Tres tipos vestidos con trajes de chaqueta y camisetas de botones medio abiertas jugaban a las cartas en la sala de espera del despacho. Al verla entrar, uno de ellos se bajó las gafas de sol, analizándola de arriba a abajo.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué es esto? —Aguantó la respiración ante el tufo a alcohol.

—Vengo a entregar esto a Zarkon.

—Ahora mismo está ocupado con su hijo, pero yo puedo atenderte —Intentó coger el paquete, Allura lo quitó de su alcance.

—Me han dado órdenes directas de dárselo en mano —murmuró mirando al suelo, sintiéndose intimidada e incómoda.

—Eh, preciosa, escúchame —Le agarró la cara con la mano—, dame ese paquete, te lo cambio por el mío, ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece? —Los otros tipos le reían la gracia hasta que la puerta de atrás se abrió y los tres se irguieron.

A Allura le fascinaban las películas de criminales pero una cosa era la ficción y otra era tener que mezclarse con ellos. Un tipo enorme y mayor salió de la habitación seguido de otro con aspecto peligroso, atractivo de pelo largo y blanco y la piel tan negra como ella misma. La miró de arriba abajo al tiempo que ese hombre tan enorme le pedía el paquete.

—¿Zarkon? —Asintió entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose a ella para mirarla mejor. Se echó un poco hacia atrás ante su cercanía.

—Tú eres la hija de Alfor… Allura, ¿no? —Ella asintió, sin mirarle a los ojos —Lotor, ¿qué te parece? —El susodicho hizo un ruidito dejando claro que podría ser mejor. Allura lo prefería así, no quería que la tocase. Zarkon ojeó el interior del sobre riendo alegremente—. Aquí hay más de lo acordado pequeña, ¿seguro que tu padre no se ha equivocado? —No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando y no supo qué responder.

—Hay un papel —La voz de Lotor le resultó suave, engatusadora. De estar en otra situación se podría haber sentido atraída por él. Metió los dedos en el sobre y leyó lo que ponía—. Por esto hay más dinero, nos ha encargado un trabajito.

—Ah, es cosa vuestra —Le dio la información a los matones que tenía detrás—. Y viene con foto, menudo ejemplar… —También se la entregó. Salieron de allí sin decir nada más. Zarkon miró a Allura alzando las cejas—. Ya puedes irte, aunque si quieres hacernos compañía…

—Muchas gracias por su amabilidad. Encantada.

Salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, sin mirar atrás y a nadie. Se subió en el coche murmurando con urgencia que arrancase, metiéndole prisa. No se terminaba de creer que su padre hiciera negocios con gente como esa.

—Mi padre quiere casarme con un criminal. Creo —Miró por la ventanilla, tragando saliva—, ya te digo yo que esa gente no son trigo limpio.

—No entiendo qué padre querría eso pero no te preocupes por ahora, relájate,  ¿te llevo a casa?

—No, espera —Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Shiro.

— _Hola amor, ¿qué tal, hablaste con él?_ —Le respondió con su habitual voz cantarina y feliz.

—Sí, escúchame, ¿dónde estás?

— _En casa, ¿Quieres que comamos juntos?_

—Yo te invito, y llama a Lance, no tengo su teléfono aunque no te lo creas.

— _Vale, aunque no lo coge nunca, ¿quedamos en su casa?_

—Un momento —Se volvió al conductor— ¿Te importa pasar por un amigo mío y me dejas en casa de Lance? Por favor…

—Sin problemas —Contestó parando en un arcén a espera de instrucciones.

—Paso a recogerte —Le dijo a Shiro—, dime dónde vives y estamos ahí en un momento.

Le dio su dirección y se pusieron en camino. Al no quedar muy lejos y llegaron demasiado pronto, así que tuvieron que esperarlo un poco. Sabía que estaría arreglándose como el divo que era, curiosa por lo que fuera a llevar ese día. Le vio salir con un crop top rosa claro con grande letras color coral en las que se leía “Unicorn hair doesn’t care”. Llevaba su coleta alta y unos vaqueros de talle alto con unas deportivas blancas. Se subió con un silbido, mirándolo y tocándolo por todas partes. El olor de un perfume caro les envolvió de inmediato.

—Madre mía de mi vida, qué lujos… ¡Quién pudiera!

—Si ya… bueno… Te los cambio por tu libertad —Contestó Allura, girándose en el asiento acercando la mano a la mejilla de su amigo, pellizcándole la mejilla.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Se echó hacia adelante en el coche, dejándola pasmada con la maestría para usar eyeliner de forma y manera que resaltaba sus ojos grises—. Te veo mala cara.

—Después te lo cuento —Su chófer le miraba con una sonrisita por el espejo retrovisor, con curiosidad. Seguramente le llamaba la atención su pelo, su ropa y la normalidad con la que vivía a pesar de ser _tan_ diferente del resto de hombres que conocía.

Fueron en silencio el resto del camino, Shiro aún admirando el interior del vehículo, y le dio las gracias como siempre a su conductor al llegar, bajándose en dirección a la casa de Lance. Una vez los dos caminaron juntos, Shiro rodeó sus hombros con su ancho brazo dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla que le hizo sonreír. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y la puerta cedió, abriéndose. Allura se quedó pasmada y miró a Shiro que la quitó de delante abriendo bruscamente. Encontraron a Lance sentado en el suelo de la casa, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y un paquete de guisantes congelados apretado contra su mejilla. La sangre cubría una de sus cejas y la camiseta. Y no solo él, la casa era un verdadero desastre.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Allura se arrodilló a su lado, quitándole la bolsa de la cara para ver qué le habían hecho mientras Shiro buscaba en las habitaciones de la pequeña vivienda.

—Pregúntale a tu padre —Le dirigió una mirada cargada de rabia y no tuvo que pensar mucho para hacer una asociación de ideas con lo que acababa de ver en el despacho de esos mafiosos y la cara de Lance.

—¿Te han dado una paliza en tu casa? —preguntó Shiro, acercándose a él también—. ¿Quién? ¿Recuerdas sus caras? Debes denunciar.

—Claro, luchar contra una organización criminal, todo el mundo sabe que eso sale bien. Más teniendo en cuenta que los ha contratado mi jefe —Shiro se llevó las manos a la boca.

—¿Por qué? —Allura se sentía al borde de las lágrimas, apartándole los mechones castaños de su fina y magullada cara. Shiro cerró la puerta—. ¿Cómo sabes que ha sido mi padre?

—Porque me han dicho que no vuelva a mirarte o me voy a quedar sin algo más que sin trabajo —No entendía la furia en su voz cuando lo que debería de estar era asustado. Allura dirigió sus ojos al suelo, tragando saliva.

—Lo siento muchísimo, al final resulta que llevabas razón —Notó lo tembloroso de su voz, pero aguantó como pudo—, nunca deberíamos de haber hecho nada. Siento que te haya pasado esto por relacionarte conmigo.

—¿Qué? Allura, no, no es culpa tuya —Lance le puso una mano en la cara, pretendiendo que le mirase, pero no podía. Se la comía la culpabilidad y el miedo—. Me importa una mierda quien venga, voy a seguir viéndote —La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Es más complicado que eso —Se limpió las lágrimas con rabia—. No está bien que solo porque querer estar contigo te hagan daño, es algo egoísta por mi parte —Se inclinó sobre él y le besó tiernamente y despacio en los labios, acariciando su suave mejilla. Le miró a los ojos, odiando el miedo en ellos ante su actitud y palabras pero sabiendo que hacía lo correcto. Pasó los dedos por su mandíbula, como la primera vez que se besaron.

Se incorporó y salió de la casa todo lo rápido que pudo, a lo mejor seguían en las cercanías y no quería que viesen que estaba en su casa. Le escuchó gritar su nombre varias veces, pero siguió su camino, apretando los puños y conteniendo las lágrimas. Si algo le pasaba no iba a poder con la culpabilidad, al fin y al cabo fue ella la que insistió para que estuviesen juntos. Debería haber ignorado sus deseos egoístas de estar con él, debería haber pensado más a fondo las consecuencias que podría traer. Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber que había negocios con delincuentes de por medio? Al final de la calle vio una fila de taxis y se acercó a uno de ellos, entrando precipitadamente. Le dio la dirección de su casa y se dejó caer en el asiento, mirando por la ventana. Había sido algo demasiado bonito para formar parte de su vida, a ella no le pasaban esas cosas. Mejor cortar en ese momento que no más tarde. Sería más doloroso.

 

***

 

Si antes de eso la relación con su padre no era buena, en las siguientes semanas pasó a ser inexistente. No quería hablarle, no quería saber nada de él. Apenas se relacionaba con la gente del servicio y no vio a Lance por su casa desde entonces. Esperaba que se hubiese tomado las amenazas en serio, al fin y al cabo era joven y fuerte, encontraría trabajo pronto en otra parte. Shiro la llamaba de vez en cuando, más de lo que ella quisiera, pero no le cogía el teléfono. Transcurrían los días mientras leía, veía películas y trataba de pasar página hasta que empezaran las clases de nuevo. Una de esas tardes, al entrar en la casa después de haber estado leyendo en el jardín, se encontró con su padre en la entrada.

—No me dijiste qué te pareció Lotor —Sostuvo el libro entre sus manos hasta tener los nudillos blancos, incapaz de comprender cómo podía tener la poca vergüenza de dirigirse a ella. Se clavó en el sitio frente a la escalera mientras él seguía subiendo.

—No me hables —masculló entre dientes, mirándole con asco cuando se giró—. No me dirijas la palabra.

—¿No te gustó? —Su sonrisita le resultó cruel y deseó borrarla de su cara como fuese. Principalmente de manera violenta. Para él era un juego, era un negocio. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera la veía como a su hija.

—Entre muchas otras cosas no entiendo cómo puedes hacerme ir sola a ese sitio. Estaba lleno de mafiosos y si Zarkon no hubiese aparecido…

—Ah, pero apareció. Igualmente no te habrían hecho nada que no hubieses hecho antes, ¿no es así? —Se tuvo que agarrar a la barandilla de la escalera con tal de no ponerse a gritarle como una energúmena, sintiendo la furia adueñarse de sus pensamientos—. Los dos sabemos que eso no se va a volver a repetir. Está todo bajo control, ¿verdad? —Ni siquiera podía responder entre las ganas de gritar y de llorar. Un odio desconocido para ella provocándole un temblor de manos irracional—. Me alegra saber que la gente con la que tengo negocios serios son tan eficaces, aunque las enredaderas están creciendo demasiado —Le miraba aterrada al escucharle hablar sobre lo que le había hecho a Lance con tanta frialdad.

No quiso decir nada, no quiso darle a entender que sabía de qué estaba hablando. Su padre soltó una risita despectiva y siguió subiendo la escalera, negando con la cabeza. Allura se quedó agarrada a la barandilla, sentía que se caería si se soltaba. Cuando pasaron unos minutos escuchó pasos a su espalda. Hunk la agarró del brazo y se la llevó a la cocina a pesar de sus intentos de soltarse.

—Ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué ha pasado, porque no es normal ese cambio de actitud que has tenido de un día para otro, ni sé qué te pasa ahora mismo.

—No te incumbe. Déjame irme —Allura miraba al suelo, sintiendo la presión de los dedos del cocinero en su muñeca.

—Nos importas, Allura—. Acxa la miraba con sus enormes ojos violetas, preocupados—, y ni nosotras ni Coran entendemos porque ya no nos hablas. Además, no sabemos qué ha pasado con Lance. Nadie sabe nada.

—Yo tampoco —Y era cierto, desconocía dónde estaba. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba bien.

—Es muy raro que el mismo día que te empezaste a comportar así, él dejase de venir —Hunk la sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina —Dice Coran que es porque se ha fastidiado la mano trabajando y hasta que no la tenga bien no puede volver, pero yo eso no me lo creo.

—¿Sabes algo de él? —preguntó Acxa.

—No y tampoco quiero hablar de él —Era doloroso recordarlo. Mucho más mencionarlo.

—¿Ya no estáis juntos? —susurró Hunk y pudo notar la pena en su voz a pesar de no mirarle.

—Nunca lo hemos estado realmente —Allura se pasó la mano por la muñeca dolorida, aunque no era lo que más le dolía en ese momento.

—Allura —Hunk le puso una mano en la cara, levantándosela para mirarla a los ojos—. Te conozco desde que eras una cría, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te pasa?

—No puedo contártelo —Sentía los ojos llorosos, su visión se emborronaba conforme hablaba—, solo puedo decirte que tengo miedo.

—¿Tu padre te ha hecho algo? —susurró el cocinero. Acxa cerró la puerta de la cocina y Allura negó con la cabeza, mirando al suelo—. ¿Le ha hecho algo a él? —No lo pudo evitar, un sollozo tembloroso se le escapó, cubriendo sus ojos con las manos—. Os ha visto…

—No… o yo creía que no, pero… no sé… no tuvimos cuidado —Hunk la abrazó, acariciándole el pelo—. Y ahora no sé nada de él, no quiero ni acercarme a Coran porque no quiero que mi padre piense que tengo relación con Lance y haga algo. Y me ha dicho que me tengo que casar con un hombre que es una mala persona. Lo vi en sus ojos, igual que veo en los ojos de Lance lo bueno que es… Hunk, no puedo olvidarle —La chica se vino abajo, llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando todos los pensamientos en su interior y lo que acababa de decirle su padre fue la gota que colmó el vaso—.  No puedo olvidar sus ojos, ni su voz. Sus caricias, como me toca. No quiero olvidarle, duele demasiado. Es todo, es mi mejor amigo.

—Ya pequeña, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Verás que todo mejora —Escuchaba a Acxa sollozar a su espalda, sintiendo su manos apretarle los hombros—. Mira, vete a tu habitación. Yo voy a intentar enterarme que ha sido de ese chico y dentro de un ratito te mando unas galletas de las que te gustan.

—No tengo hambre.

—Ya me contarás cuando las huelas.

Subió a su habitación, sintiéndose totalmente abatida. Agarraba el pomo de la puerta cuando sintió que la observaban, por lo que miró hacia el lado y vio a su hermana observándola con curiosidad y gesto preocupado.

—Allura…

—Ahora no —Se tumbó en la cama de lado, mirando por la ventana y sintiendo el calor del sol en su rostro. Escuchaba como Coran cortaba el césped y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, llorando de nuevo.

—Allura… ¿Puedo pasar?

—¡Te he dicho que ahora no! —gritó con la cara tapada. Aun así escuchó que su hermana entraba y cerraba la puerta con pestillo, sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

—Si necesitas hablar…

—¿Desde cuándo te he importado? —Le espetó quitándose la almohada de la cara—. ¿A qué viene este interés? ¿Papá te ha dicho que me saques información?

—¿Qué dices? Eres mi hermana, siempre me he preocupado por ti.

—No, siempre te has preocupado por ti misma, por lo que la gente piense de ti y después de ser perfecta a los ojos de nuestros padres. Pero yo nunca he estado para ti, no me vengas ahora con preocupaciones.

—Eso no es cierto —Romelle se mostraba irreconocible, el tono de su voz no era el de siempre—. Parece que no tienes memoria, siempre he estado cuidándote porque papá y mamá no estaban nunca. Hay cosas que no sabes de mí así que entiendo que no comprendas nada ahora mismo.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente, ellos solo tienen una hija porque eres la manejable. Yo solo soy un estorbo del que se librarán, seguro que lamentan que no sea un chico.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Sea lo que sea puedes pagarlo conmigo, no me importa

—¡Vete a la mierda, Romelle! ¡Tú y tus maneras de señorita perfecta! —Le pegó empujones a su hermana hasta que esta la agarró de los hombros y la abrazó, calmándola—. No me vas a entender nunca, tu vida está prácticamente resuelta…

—¿Quién es la persona? ¿A quién te han prohibido ver? —preguntó cuando llevaba un buen rato llorando. Le extrañó lo acertada que estaba en su suposición.

—No es nadie importante.

—Seguro que ese es el problema y que a papá no le gusta un pelo —Allura la miró, su hermana lucía perfecta, como siempre. Sin embargo, notó cierta tristeza en sus ojos—. ¿Me dejas darte un consejo? —Asintió, secándose las lágrimas—. Que le den por culo a lo que piense papá. Búscale, vete con esa persona, no intentes olvidar porque no vas a poder y vas a ser una desgraciada toda tu vida. Si lo necesitas te dejo dinero.

—Romelle… ¿Qué…?

—No preguntes mejor —La sonrisa que le dedicó no le llegó a los ojos—. No dejes pasar eso que tienes, quizás es solo de una vez en la vida—. Le acarició el pelo, mirándola—. Arréglalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde —Se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse del cuarto.

—Es el jardinero, Lance —No sabía por qué se lo estaba contando, pero lo estaba haciendo. Romelle se paró en seco y se rió.

—No me extraña, va contigo.

Allura la veía cerrar la puerta, asombrada con lo que acababa de pasar. Jamás habría pensado que su hermana era infeliz, creía que esa era la vida que quería llevar. Miró su teléfono y se mordió las uñas, nerviosa. Quería llamar a Shiro pero por otra parte le horrorizaba la idea de que su padre se enterase y que mandase a alguien a por Lance de nuevo. Finalmente, en un impulso le llamó, con el estómago revuelto por la inquietud de escuchar malas noticias.

— _¡Allura! ¿Se puede saber por qué no me has cogido el teléfono en todo este tiempo? ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! ¡Todos lo estábamos!_

—Lo siento —Escuchar la voz de su amigo le supuso un alivio considerable—, no quería…

— _Ya sé lo que no querías y te entiendo, pero Lance lo está pasando mal y seguro que tú también._

—¿Cómo está? ¿Por qué no viene a trabajar? —Escuchó ruidos y no le contestó durante unos segundos—  ¿Shiro?

— _¿Allura? Allura no me cuelgues_ —Era él, sentía el corazón en la garganta, no se había preparado a sí misma para escuchar su voz— _Allura necesito verte._

—No, no podemos vernos. Solo quería saber cómo estabas.

— _No, te necesito, por favor, déjame verte una vez. Solo una, después toma la decisión que quieras pero déjame hablar contigo_ —Miró al techo, débil ante el ruego en la voz del hombre al que amaba—. _No me dejes así, quiero hablar contigo, por favor._

—Si voy a verte me van a seguir, no voy a arriesgarme —Escuchó a Shiro decir “trae” un tanto desesperado.

— _Escúchame, dile a ese chófer tan majo que tienes que te traiga a mi casa. No tienen por qué relacionarlo si vienes a verme a mí._

—Es peligroso.

— _Te espero esta tarde, como no vengas te juro que voy a por ti y te saco de esa casa por los pelos. Esta tarde._

Su amigo le colgó bruscamente. Escuchar a Lance suplicarle había sido muy duro, no quería que lo pasase mal, pero si le veía… Necesitaba verle. Aunque solo fuera una vez. Cogió sus cosas y las metió en un bolso con prisas. Si su hermana estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, este era el momento. Fue hasta su cuarto y entró sin llamar. Sobresaltada, guardó algo en una caja apresuradamente al verla.

—Si me quieres ayudar te necesito ahora. Ven a un sitio conmigo, solo acompáñame y luego vuélvete sola o haz lo que quieras.

Romelle asintió, cogió un bolsito y la siguió hasta la calle. Por el camino se toparon con su padre, Allura bajó sin siquiera mirarle aunque se parase a hablar con su hermana. Fue directa al coche y se sentó en la parte de atrás. Minutos después apareció ella con su melena rubia y perfecta ondeando a su espalda. Le dijo al chófer dónde quería ir y este asintió con una sonrisa, aunque mirándola un poco preocupado por el espejo retrovisor.

—Me ha preguntado dónde íbamos con tanta prisa —explicó cuando iban de camino—. Le he dicho que llegábamos tarde al cine.

—Siento hacerte pasar la tarde fuera y que tengas que mentirles.

—No te creas, hace bastante que no tengo unas horas para mí sola, pero si no quieres que sospechen tendremos que volver juntas.

—No pierdas el teléfono de vista, no creo que vaya a tardar mucho —dijo suspirando para aliviar esos nervios en la boca del estómago.

—¿Vas a verle? —Asintió, sonriendo tensa. Romelle le devolvió el gesto de manera más sincera—. Me alegro

—Saluda a Lance de mi parte —Le pidió el conductor antes de bajarse del coche.

—Gracias por no decirle nada a nadie de lo de ese día —Él le sonrió amablemente, dándose un golpe en el gorro a modo de despedida.

Se acercó a la puerta de la casa, parando un segundo. No podía dejarse llevar, tenía que mantener la mente fría e ignorar sus sentimientos. Por él. Por su bienestar. Tras soltar un suspiro larguísimo llamó al timbre. Escuchó el coche alejarse y unos pies corriendo hacia la puerta. Nada más abrir, Shiro se le tiró a los brazos y después de observarla, cogió su mano y la metió en la casa. Al entrar en el salón, frenó en sus pasos al ver a Lance en pie con una mano vendada, los vaqueros de siempre y su camiseta celeste. Al verla, susurró su nombre y se acercó, pasándole los brazos por los hombros y abrazándola con fuerza. La chica se agarró de su camiseta y puso la cara en su cuello, aspirando. Le faltaba ese olor a plantas y tierra que siempre llevaba adherido, pero era él, Lance, al fin con ella.

_No puedo estar sin él, no puedo evitar lo que siento._

El corazón le latía desbocado, más fuerte incluso que la primera vez que le besó. Sintió su respiración en el cuello cuando suspiró y Allura le hizo mirarla, buscando los labios de Lance con los suyos sosteniendo sus mejillas entre las manos, maravillada con la diferencia de tono de su piel. Le dio un beso tranquilo, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios y de esa lengua que le inspiraba tantísimo deseo, tantos sentimientos.

—Voy a hacer té… o algo —dijo Shiro con la voz tomada, _el muy tonto._

—No —Le pidió Allura agarrándolo del brazo—. Quiero estar contigo también. Os he echado mucho de menos —Lance la cogió de la mano y la sentó en un pequeño sofá, a su lado. Shiro se sentó en el sillón que le quedaba a la derecha.

—Oh, Allura, me alegro de verte —Keith bajó las escaleras, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y apretando—. ¿Estás bien? —Cuando ella asintió se sentó en el brazo del sofá junto a su prometido, acariciándole el pelo y riéndose al verle emocionado.

—Pensé que te había pasado algo —Lance la miraba preocupado, acariciando su mejilla y apartando un tirabuzón junto a su cara—. No contestabas las llamadas y como tenía la mano y las costillas fastidiadas no podía ir a trabajar. Y si iba solo a preguntar por ti… en fin, iba a ser un poco descarado.

—Lo siento, no quería ponerme en contacto con vosotros porque no sabía si mi padre me vigilaba o no. De hecho no sé si se ha enterado de donde estoy. Que creo que no porque he venido con mi hermana.

—Allura —Lance no le soltaba la mano y la atraía hacia él agarrándola de la cintura—. Sabes que no voy a dejar de mirarte y de buscarte en cuanto vuelva al trabajo, ¿verdad? No voy a dejar de estar contigo.

—No, en mi casa ni se te ocurra —Le advirtió irguiendo la espalda—. No podemos hacer eso.

—Deja de tener miedo, si vuelven estaré preparado.

—No. No me da la gana de ponerte en peligro. Además, el problema no es solo ese —Cada vez que se acordaba de Lotor se le descomponía el cuerpo. Tragó saliva e intentó decirlo pero no le salió a la primera—. Mi padre tiene un marido en mente para mí. 

—Pero tú no te vas a casar, ya me dijiste que antes muerta —Shiro sonreía, negando con la cabeza sin tomar en serio sus palabras.

—Ese es el problema, que si me niego es como puedo terminar. Es el jefe de los que te amenazaron —Le dijo a Lance. Una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa asomó a su rostro cuando lo oyó—. Bueno, su hijo, Lotor, así que no es que puedas hacer nada por evitarlo. Y yo tampoco.

—Conozco a gente que puede ayudar y no son malas personas dentro de lo que cabe. Pero no son de aquí, tendrías que esperar unas horas a que vengan —comentó Keith como si nada. Shiro resopló con media sonrisa.

—No me digas que estás hablando de tu madre y los “amigos”, ¿no?

—No os vais a meter en un lío solo porque queráis protegerme —Quiso dejar claro Allura.

—Y no van a pelearse solo por salvar vuestro amor, es ridículo —añadió Shiro—. Ya sé que no son malas personas pero no se va a meter en mierda con gente peligrosa solo por la relación de unos amigos, Keith, se razonable.

—Bueno, tú déjame llamarla y ya veremos —Se puso en pie en dirección a la cocina.

Le escuchó hablar animadamente con quien fuera su madre, no sabía si le gustaba o no la situación pero si Shiro decía que era una buena persona no le quedaba más remedio que créeselo. Al poco tiempo entró en el salón, mirándoles mientras se guardaba el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—Tu prometido está desaparecido —Allura le miró sintiendo regocijo pero sin querer ilusionarse demasiado. Lance apretó su cintura, agarrándole la mano con tanta fuerza que daba la impresión de que iba a caerse—. Por lo visto ya pasó algo entre ellos, que no me van a contar evidentemente y no tienen ni idea de dónde se ha metido —Ahora entendía de dónde venía esa aura peligrosa en Keith, esa mirada en apariencia fría que no hacía justicia con su verdadera personalidad—. Lo primero que me ha preguntado al escuchar su nombre era que si sabía dónde estaba y por lo que me ha dicho le tienen unas ganas horrorosas. Cuando le he contado lo que le habían hecho a Lance me ha soltado que no le de excusas para ir a abrirle la cabeza.

—Los cabrones que te hicieron eso estarán acojonados, ten en cuenta tu madre sola da bastante miedo. El grupo entero ya… —Shiro rió brevemente por la nariz, inclinándose hacia Keith en cuanto le tuvo cerca.

—Cuando no se les toca la moral son inofensivos y mi madre solo es realmente peligrosa para los que interfieren en sus negocios, los que me importunan o se toman las libertades de intentar ligar con ella.

—¿Y entonces ahora qué? —Allura le miraba deseando que le diera una respuesta aunque no la tuviese.

—Dice que se va a pasar por aquí, que se pone en marcha ahora mismo, así que en unas horas habrá llegado. Hemos quedado en el bar.

—Vale, voy a llamar a mi hermana para que venga a por mí —dijo ella sacando el teléfono—. Lance, ¿vas a tardar mucho en volver?

—¿Ya te vas? —Lance le puso una mano en la mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar—. No, vente con nosotros al bar.

—No me voy a arriesgar a que nos vean juntos, te lo he dicho.

—Mira, yo voy a ir al bar ya —Shiro se levantó cogiendo a Keith del brazo—. Os esperamos allí. Lance, acuérdate de que mis vecinos son tiquismiquis con el ruido. Y a ti —señaló a Allura—. Te quiero ver en el bar luego. Con tu hermana o sin ella, me da igual.

Les sonrió y se marcharon. Allura dio un suspiro largo, mirando la mano de Lance, sus largos dedos entre los suyos. Pasó por debajo de su brazo y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose tranquila por primera vez desde que se separaron. Le rodeó el torso con los brazos y respiró hondo con la oreja pegada a su corazón.

—¿Cuándo se te va a curar la mano? —preguntó al sentirla en la cintura.

—Me quitan las vendas la semana que viene, lo peor son las costillas que me siguen doliendo. No puedo hacer esfuerzos de ningún tipo si quiero recuperarme pronto.

—¿De ningún tipo? —Allura le miró con una sonrisita. Él asintió fastidiado. Le pasó los dedos por la mejilla apartándole los mechones de pelo de la cara, inclinándose sobre ella.

Perdió la noción del tiempo entre beso y beso, solo sabía que acabó tumbada en el sofá bajo su cuerpo. Se miraban a los ojos sin decirse nada, solo observándose para volver a besarse de nuevo, despacio y con cariño. Esta vez sin lujuria de por medio. Lance se tumbó en su pecho mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo, escuchándole casi ronronear.

—La primera vez que te vi casi me da un infarto —admitió Lance—. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer negra de ojos azules y me quedé sin palabras. No pude sacarte de mi cabeza desde ese día —Allura sonrió, riendo suave.

—¿Te acuerdas que me enfadé contigo porque dijiste que tenía mucha suerte por ser rica? —Lance hizo un ruidito dándole a entender que se acordaba—. Ahora sí me siento afortunada.

—¿Aunque no podamos estar juntos? —preguntó en susurros.

—No podemos estar juntos ahora pero, ¿quién sabe en un futuro? Además, lo importante para mí es saber que te tengo —Metió la nariz entre su pelo, intentando retener su aroma para cuando se separasen.

—No tengo ni idea de el motivo exacto —La estrujó entre sus brazos, haciéndole reír—. Te juro que no lo sé, pero te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, Allura. No es solo porque seas la mujer más preciosa que he visto, la más divertida, inteligente, fuerte y que me ilumina con solo su presencia. Es más, es como si el destino te hubiera puesto en mi camino. Y me quiero quedar contigo, como sea.

—Lance… —Se miraron a los ojos y Allura sintió una bola de nervios en el estómago al presenciar su sonrisa traviesa en esos labios que tanto deseaba. Se levantó y se la llevó de la mano escaleras arriba. La metió en la habitación en la que durmieron aquel día, atraiéndola hacia él con su mano buena—. ¿No decías que no podías hacer esfuerzos?

—Yo no, pero tú sí —Se sentó en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared—. Quítate la ropa, quiero verte desnuda —Sintió fuego crecer en sus entrañas ante lo chulo de su actitud.

—¿Es una orden? —Se plantó frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Por favor? —pidió sonriendo.

Allura dio una carcajada ante su incapacidad de ser dominante, mordiéndose el labio después al observarle. Puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueando la lengua se bajó los pantalones escuchándole suspirar. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y sin quitarse la camiseta se quitó el sujetador. Lance se mordía el labio rozándose por encima de los pantalones y observándola bajarse las bragas de espaldas a él, dejándole ver su cuerpo desnudo y dispuesto para que hiciera lo que se le apeteciera. Allura se giró despacio, trepando por la cama llena de confianza por la veneración en los ojos del moreno. Puso una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y él pasó las manos despacio por su trasero, apretando después y alzando las caderas. Le quitó la camiseta al chico con cuidado para no hacerle daño y después se la quitó ella jugando un poco antes de echarla a un lado.

Aspiró al encontrar los golpes en su piel, los hematomas que esos brutos causaron, pasando las manos despacio sobre ellos. Lance se echó hacia adelante y la miró a los ojos pasándole la lengua por un pezón para rozar despacio el otro con la única mano que podía usar. Allura pasó los dedos por su torso hasta llegar a tocar debajo de su ombligo entre leves gemidos. Le besó los labios despacio, tranquila aunque su respiración indicase lo contrario. Desabrochó su pantalón y tiró de sus calzoncillos hacia abajo para dejar su miembro al aire. Lo rodeó con los dedos sin dejar de asombrarse por la anchura. Cualquiera lo diría al verle tan delgado.

—Ponte de pie en la cama —Le pidió él suspirando ante la caricia de sus manos—, tal y como estás —Obedeció un poco avergonzada porque era la primera vez para ella haciendo eso, preguntándose si le parecería bonita también en esa zona.

Lance pasó suavemente sus dedos por sus labios mayores, subiendo al clítoris para luego rozar ese mismo recorrido sutilmente con la punta de su lengua. Allura gimió, agarrándose al cabecero de la cama. Las piernas no le obedecían, sus muslos se empapaban a cada leve roce. Movía su lengua muy despacio, tranquilo, acariciando su cuerpo desde su cintura a sus tobillos.

—Lance, no pares por favor.

All contrario, pareció emocionarse al escuchar sus súplicas. Llevó una de sus manos al clítoris de la chica, exponiéndolo para lamerlo con más facilidad, pasando sus largos dedos entre los labios menores. Justo cuando ella comenzaba a temblar, tirándole del pelo e intentando mantener los gemidos a ralla, introdujo despacio y con cuidado un dedo curvándolo hacia arriba. El orgasmo fue repentino y explosivo, cayendo Allura en la cama seguida de él que a pesar de quejarse por cómo tuvo que doblarse, la llevó al clímax hasta que este remitió.

Tan pronto recuperó mínimamente el aliento y sin querer esperar más, agarró su erección y le introdujo en ella hasta el fondo al sentarse sobre él en un solo movimiento. La extrema lubricación tras el orgasmo facilitó la entrada, deslizándose en ella sin dificultad y llenándola de tal manera que sintió un escalofrío. Lance gruñó en una mezcla de dolor y placer.

—Allura, despacio… ten cuidado.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —Jadeó, moviendo muy despacio sus caderas sobre él.

Negó con la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados. Allura se mecía con extremo cuidado, sintiéndolo duro y ardiente rozar cada hueco en su interior, estimulándola por completo. Al pegar la pelvis a él también frotaba su clítoris lo cual mandaba fuertes descargas de placer por su cuerpo sensible. Besó sus labios con cariño mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos, susurrando palabras dulces contra las clavículas de la chica. A pesar de ir tan despacio o quizás gracias a ello y al constante roce, Allura llegó de nuevo al orgasmo intensamente, y no solo una vez. Lance le rogó con la voz rota que fuese más deprisa y ella obedeció, moviéndose más rápido e intentando no ser brusca. Le sacaba casi por completo de su cuerpo, dejándose caer de nuevo en movimientos ascendentes de las caderas. Al sentirle más duro que nunca le miró sonriendo.

—¿Quieres correrte en mi boca? —susurró, acariciándole sus suaves músculos trabajados mientras le cabalgaba sin descanso. La miró sopesando las posibilidades, pero ella no le dio mucho donde elegir, más teniendo en cuenta la ausencia de preservativo.

Se puso de rodillas ante él y entonces sí aumentó la intensidad. Lance se agarró a las sábanas con su mano buena, gimiendo entre dientes, avisándola justo antes de eyacular. Abrió un poco los ojos admirando la tensión constante de sus abdominales, la subida de caderas, el sutil temblor de sus muslos. Allura abrió la boca y lamió su glande acariciando su piel, mirándole a los ojos, observándolo gemir sin quitarle la vista de encima. Los dos primeros chorreones de semen mancharon su cara, sus labios, tragando el resto y sacando del pecho de Lance un gemido agudo y lastimero. Al comenzar a sentirla flácida se la besó, sonriendo ampliamente cuando él abrió los ojos.

—Menos mal que no has gemido así todo el tiempo o les llega una carta de desalojo a la pareja —bromeó ella.

—No será porque no haya querido, joder, eres buenísima. Que no es que yo sea malo, ya me entiendes —Le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole dar una carcajada alegre por lo tonto que era.

—La próxima vez déjame escucharte.

Se levantó camino al servicio, lavándose la cara en el lavabo y vistiéndose ya de vuelta en la habitación. Le tiró su camiseta a Lance tumbándose a su lado. Se adormilaron uno en los brazos del otro hasta que Lance estiró la mano porque su teléfono sonaba insistente. Sentir las vibraciones de su voz contra el pecho y oído le resultó reconfortante, algo para repetir todos los días, tranquila, sin miedo.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó cuando colgó, observándole sentarse en la cama.

—Vamos al bar, que ya nos esperan —La miró dándole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse—. Menos mal que queda cerca porque no puedo coger la moto.

—Y menos mal que tengo estos rizos y no me hace falta peinarme. ¿Vamos a salir juntos de la casa? Nos pueden ver

—No va a pasar nada, relájate. Tu caballero te protegerá —Intentó poner pose heroica pero se quejó al hacerse daño. Allura se mordió el labio, besando su mejilla.

—Por si acaso, déjame avisar a mi hermana —Buscó su número y la llamó ignorando la confusión en el rostro de Lance, contestando casi de inmediato—. Romelle, ¿sigue nuestro chófer por ahí?

— _Me está esperando, ¿voy ya a por ti?_

—Vamos a ir a un sitio y quiero que vengas con nosotros. Me parece una tontería que estés dando vueltas sola.

— _Vale, en un momentito estoy contigo._

Le contó a Lance por encima lo que le pasó con su hermana, para que entendiese la situación. Y debían estar cerca porque apenas pasó tiempo hasta que escuchó el claxon que indicaba su presencia. Romelle ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, dejándoles el trasero a la pareja detrás.

—¡Eh, chico! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó su chófer a Lance tan pronto le vio.

—Bien, espero volver pronto al trabajo —Sonrió y le sacó el suspiro automático.

—Oye —Romelle se volvió en el asiento mirándole—, sé que la primera vez que nos vimos fue un poco raro. Lo siento mucho —Lance asintió quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Yo te conozco a ti de antes? —Romelle sonrió, tensa. Su mirada cambió girándose al frente quizás demasiado brusca.

—No lo creo —Allura les observaba extrañada, sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Y más se extrañó cuando vio la reacción de su hermana al llegar al bar.

—¿Vamos? —Le preguntó al ver que no bajaba, haciéndolo despacio y tragando saliva, nerviosa sin duda alguna—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Luego te lo cuento, te lo prometo. Ahora no puedo.

—Pero, ¿es malo? —Jamás la había visto en ese estado, ansiosa e inquieta.

Sin embargo les siguió, sonriendo al conocer a Shiro sin mostrarse sorprendida por su aspecto, cosa que no cuadraba con la imagen que guardaba de su hermana. Pidge y Matt también estaban por allí, el segundo alzando las cejas al verla en una intención de claro flirteo que Romelle ignoró majestuosamente.

—Eh, hemos llegado a la vez —Se giraron ante la voz de Keith, en la puerta.

Al lado del chico, una mujer alta de la que heredó sus rasgos finos y bellos, los miraba con curiosidad. Vestía muy parecida a Keith, pantalones de cuero negros, una camisa rojo sangre y una chupa motera por encima. Sus orejas se mostraban inundadas de argollas y por ambos brazos y clavículas asomaban infinidad de tatuajes. Las puntas de sus negros y lisos cabellos, con un corte muy peculiar, estaban teñidas de rosa fucsia. Tuvo que ser madre muy joven porque lo seguía siendo, además de hermosa. Podría pasar por hermana de Keith en cualquier momento. Escuchó a Romelle aspirar intensamente a su lado, clavándole las uñas en el brazo.

—¿Mel? —La que supuso era la madre de Keith apartó a Allura a un lado, acercándose a su hermana—. ¡Estás...! ¿Es posible que seas más bella de como te recuerdo? —Allura miró a Lance, que susurró " _¡Ah! de eso me sonaba..._ ". Después a Keith, encontrando en su rostro la confusión que sentía.

—Krolia —Su hermana la observaba como la que tenía frente a ella una de las maravillas del mundo, fascinada, hechizada—, me recuerdas. Hace… mucho.

—Claro que te recuerdo, no podría olvidarte —Allura no salía de su asombro al ver a esa mujer pasar sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo por los labios de Romelle, abrazándola después de manera estrecha, cerrando ambas los ojos.

—¿Es esa novia que me dijiste tuviste hace unos años? —preguntó Keith con curiosidad—. No la recuerdo...

—Sí, es ella —A pesar de su aspecto fiero la trataba con tremenda ternura. Y vio algo de dolor en sus ojos al formular la siguiente frase—: Te perdí el rastro pero no te busqué al creer que fue mejor para ti que dejáramos de vernos.

—Ah sí, siento mucho eso. Pero mis padres, mi familia, ya sabes…

—¿Tú eres su hermana pequeña? ¿Allura? ¿La chica que sale con Lance? —Asintió aún sin dar crédito de lo que ocurría.

—¿Tú sabías que tu hermana es la segunda madre de Keith? —Le preguntó el susodicho, ante lo que negó.

—Ay, los reencuentros siempre me ponen tierno —comentó Shiro con la cara apoyada en su mano y ojos soñadores.

Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre y Allura descubrió que esa mujer no tenía absolutamente nada de malo, al contrario de lo que indicaba su aspecto. Ignoraba al resto en favor de su hermana, cuya sonrisa era proporcional a su cercanía. Tampoco paraban de beber aguantando el alcohol de una manera impensable para ella misma, Romelle incluida.

—Oye, pero yo venía a hablar contigo —Se volvió hacia Lance con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Romelle, prácticamente dejada caer sobre ella e idolatrándola con la mirada—. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

—Miedo me das. De siempre. Pero ahora más —contestó él sonriendo. Allura se sintió intranquila de verdad.

—¿Te acuerdas de Kolivan? —Levantó las cejas repetidas veces. Lance resopló, incómodo.

—Claro que me acuerdo, como para olvidarme con lo mucho que intentó ligar conmigo.

—Si es que no me equivoco, un imán para los maricones, eso eres. Ya me contarás —Le dijo Shiro golpeando su hombro.

—No hay nada que contar —murmuró.

—Luego nos lo cuenta —susurró Allura a su amigo, que asintió chocando los cinco con ella.

—Kolivan lo intenta con todo lo que pilla, no es personal —Le quitó importancia Krolia—. Bien, pues unos conocidos tienen un bar pero están demasiado mayores para esforzarse tanto y buscan a alguien de confianza para trabajar con ellos. Para que hagan el trabajo duro y coñazo, ya me entiendes, lo de siempre en hostelería —Pensó que debía conocer a Lance de hacía mucho cuando se hablaban con esa cercanía—. Cuando Keith me contó lo que te pasó pensé en ese puesto para ti —Lance suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en la silla—. Eso sí, tendrías que cambiar de ciudad que teniendo en cuenta lo presente, creo que sería una mejoría. Y tendrías la protección de los míos así que no te preocupes más por esos hijos de puta, allí no te van a tocar un pelo.

—Krolia, muchas gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo, no voy a separarme de ella —Miró a su novia a la cara que le apretó la mano con cariño al ver el profundo sentimiento en ellos.

—Lance, sigues tan denso como siempre. La idea era que os vinierais los dos —Allura soltó una risita sarcástica.

—Como si no fuera a ir a buscarme mi padre…

—No tiene por qué enterarse —intervino Romelle—. Si te vas con gente tan peligrosa no va a buscarte porque no va a ponerse en riesgo, y lo sabes —Tuvo que admitir el argumento de su hermana, triste pero cierto.

—¿Te vendrías conmigo? No puedo darte mucho, solo me tendrías a mí —preguntó Lance señalándose con cierta tristeza en el rostro. Ese que ella sostuvo con ambas manos, sonriéndole.

—Es todo lo que necesito…

—Mi corazón —Shiro se agarró a Keith, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. Pidge resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Os podéis venir hoy mismo en mi coche. Tenemos unos pisos que ahora están vacíos. Os podéis quedar en uno mientras que os encuentro algo en condiciones.

—No te preocupes por el dinero —Romelle sacó el bolso y comenzó a rellenar un cheque.

—¿Quién usa de esos hoy día? —Matt la miraba asombrado—, lo vintage se nos va de las manos…

—No, Romelle, no —Intentó pararla pero Shiro tiró de ella, sentándola.

—Te compro la casa —Su hermana le tendía el cheque a Krolia, que la miró sorprendida.

—Aquí hay bastante más de lo que cuesta…

—Pues el resto asegúrate de que se lo quede ella. Allura —Le cogió las manos a su hermana pequeña—, cuanto más lejos de casa mejor.

—Se hará como ordenes —Krolia sonrió, disculpándose para atender una llamada telefónica—. ¡Hola, Kolivan, de ti estaba hablando! ¿Qué pasa? —Se frenó en sus pasos, transformando su sonrisa en una expresión de rabia que esperó jamás fuera dirigida hacia ella—, ¡¿que Sendak qué?!… ahora mismo voy. Sí, dame unas horas y estoy allí.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Keith levantándose también.

—Todos están bien, pero por los pelos —Tranquilizó a su hijo, dándole un abrazo—. Nos tenemos que ir ya. Os llevo a vuestras casas, cogéis lo esencial y nos largamos. Han encontrado a Lotor y estaba con el cabrón de Sendak. ¡No! No quiero preguntas —Les señaló al ver que Allura abría la boca —Si no preguntáis no tengo que responder, porque si respondo sabréis de más y no os conviene.

—¡Krolia! —Romelle la agarró de la manga de la chaqueta cuando esta se disponía a salir, sonriendo de manera triste cuando tuvo la mirada de esa mujer en la suya—. Me alegro mucho de haberte visto de nuevo. Ha sido…

—Cuando vayas a visitar a tu hermana puedes visitarme a mí —Se acercó a ella y agarrándola por la cintura le dio un beso tremendo delante de todos. Vio lengua, escuchó un ronroneo muy sexy—. Voy a estar muy dispuesta a recibirte —Tras morderse el labio, Romelle se agarró del cuello del Krolia devolviéndole el beso de manera más profunda y apasionada, respirando una en la boca de la otra, dejando claro lo muchísimo que se añoraron.

—Lo haré —La miró con tanto deseo que a Allura le dio vergüenza estar delante.

—¡Oh, venga ya! —dijo riéndose nerviosa—. No puedo con tantas cosas en el mismo día…

—Vamos, creo que nuestro chófer está fuera esperando. Te acompaño y te ayudo a guardar tus cosas y que Krolia vaya con Lance a guardar lo suyo.

—¡Allura, Lance! —Shiro se arrojó a sus brazos—. Solo estamos a dos horas pero os voy a echar muchísimo de menos. Lo siento Lance, pero a ella mucho más.

—No es ofensa, nos veremos, capitán —Lance le hizo el saludo militar antes de darle un enorme abrazo, despidiéndose ambos del resto de amigos, dándole las gracias a Keith de corazón.

—Shiro, sé que no te conozco de mucho pero has sido mi único amigo de verdad en estos días y yo… no sé... —Allura se tragó las lágrimas, sonriendo tras respirar hondo—. Muchas gracias. No cambies jamás.

—¡No seas tonta! ¡Te he dicho que nos vamos a ver! —Le dio con la mano en la frente—. Me vas a hacer llorar y estoy demasiado guapo para eso —Sabía que no estarían lejos pero aun así, le echaría de menos.

—Nos vemos en la puerta de tu casa en quince minutos —Le dijo Lance una vez fuera del bar, dándole un breve beso en los labios—, no tardes.

Se metieron en el coche y le explicaron la situación al chófer, que condujo tan rápido como pudo. Se apresuraron a entrar hasta el cuarto de Allura, cerraron con pestillo y guardaron lo más indispensable en una maleta.

—¿Por qué no me has contado nunca lo tuyo con esa mujer? —Le preguntó a Romelle.

—Porque no quería recordarlo, me costó mucho separarme de ella. Fue mi todo en el instituto y los primeros años de carrera hasta que me comprometí, claro.

—Pero ella es bastante mayor que tú —Se sonrojó, asintiendo. Allura no lo cuestionó—. ¿De verdad vas a venir a verme? —Guardaba su ropa interior a puñados.

—Pues claro, ya me inventaré algo, sabes que soy buena mintiendo —Se sonrieron mutuamente, sintiendo una unión y un sentimiento entre ellas que creían desaparecido.

Al bajar, Allura se vio incapaz de irse sin hacer una cosa antes. Dejó la maleta escondida en una esquina junto a la salida y fue corriendo hasta la cocina. Sin decir absolutamente nada, le dio a Hunk un abrazo enorme.

—Muchísimas gracias por todo, por estar ahí siempre para mí. Dale un abrazo igual de grande a Acxa y a Coran de mi parte, ¿vale?

—Allura, ¿qué dices? —Hunk se separó de ella y la miró preocupada.

—Me voy con Lance —susurró—, no puedo decirte donde pero no voy a volver. Si puedo me pondré en contacto contigo. De verdad que espero verte más adelante.

—Allura —El cocinero lloró casi en silencio—. Por favor, ve con cuidado. Siempre voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites.

Le dio un último abrazo corrió pasillo arriba, triste por dejar atrás a una de las mejores personas que tuvo el honor de conocer. Agarró la maleta del asa y corrió hacia la verja de su casa. Su hermana se asomaba al interior del coche de Krolia, hablando con ella en susurros mientras la mujer le acariciaba la mejilla. Lance metió sus cosas en el maletero y se sentó al frente. Allura miró a su hermana, que suspiró mordiéndose el labio y le dio un abrazo como hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se lo daba.

—Tienes que vivir lo que yo no pude. Espero que cuando vaya a verte me muera de envidia.

—No tienes por qué quedarte… que le den a estos dos, tú ya tienes tu independencia.

—No Allura, yo ya he tomado una decisión, pero eso no quita que vaya a ser feliz a mi manera —Le guiñó el ojo—. Iré a visitarte. A visitaros —Miró dentro del coche, más a Krolia que a Lance—. Cuídate mucho.

—Échale una foto a papá cuando se entere de que me he ido con él, por favor —Romelle dio una carcajada mientras se metía en el coche.

Se despidió de ella, de su casa y de su vida anterior con la mano. Miraba por la luna trasera cómo se alejaba y al darse la vuelta y mirar hacia adelante se encontró a Lance, sonriéndole. Esperaba que el futuro le sonriese de la misma manera.

 

  
  
**2 años después (Epílogo)**

Se dejó caer en la silla resoplando porque otra vez al sacar la ropa de la lavadora estaba llena de pelitos blancos. Miró a su gata rozarse con sus piernas y es que no pudo decirle nada, era demasiado linda. Cuando le faltaba la mitad de ropa por doblar llamaron a la puerta.

—El cartero —Krolia entró prácticamente sin ser invitada, dándole un sobre.

—¿Qué es esto? —Allura lo abrió con curiosidad.

—La invitación oficial a la boda de mi hijo y Shiro. Me parece una tontería y se lo he dicho, pero él estaba empeñado en que había que entregarlas.

—Tú no estás aquí solo por eso, sabes quién viene hoy, ¿a que sí? A mí no me engañas…

—¿Yo? Ni idea —Se rió sentándose en el sofá—. ¿Cuándo sale Lance?

—Pues no debe de quedarle mucho —Miró el reloj justo cuando volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta.

—¡Hola preciosa! —Shiro casi le saltó encima, llenándola de besos, vestido de negro y rosa con una trenza a un lado—. Por favor qué guapa estás, qué envidia de rizos. ¿Está tu amorcito en casa?

—Todavía no. Ahora sí que no me creo que hayas venido por la invitación —Le dijo a Krolia, que se encogió de hombros sin muestras de arrepentimiento.

—¿Ahora se las has dado? ¡Llevas una semana con ellas! —Le riñó Shiro, poniendo los ojos en blanco, señalando con un pulgar sobre su hombro—. De todas maneras ahí está tu chica, que es lo único que te interesa últimamente.

—Siempre me pierdo de camino a tu casa, ¿por qué son todas tan iguales? —Su hermana le dio un abrazo igual de fuerte, riendo en su oreja.

—¿Has tenido muchos problemas para escaparte?

—No, estaba sola, para variar. Mi marido es tan fantástico que no lo veo nunca. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? —Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Krolia se levantó del sofá y se subió las gafas de sol a la cabeza, mirando a su hermana de arriba abajo.

—Siempre es una alegría verte —Se besaron de esa manera que tan similar era a una primera escena de película porno—. No sé si te lo he dicho, pero me pone esto de que estés casada.

—Por favor, el dormitorio es la última puerta al final del pasillo. Cambiad las sábanas cuando acabéis y si se cuela Kaltenecker en la habitación echadla, no quiero que mancilléis su inocencia—. Sonreía, terminando de doblar los calcetines.

—Menudo nombre más ridículo para una gata… —rió Shiro, sentado en el sofá con la pequeña bola de pelo a sus pies, rozándose—. Seguro que es cosa de Lance.

—Obviamente…

—Estás hecha toda una señora de tu casa —Romelle se burló de ella, sentándose en el sofá sobre su amante, que hundía la nariz en el cuello de la rubia.

—Esta semana me toca a mí quedarme y le toca a él ir al bar, tonta —dejó a un lado la cesta de la ropa ya doblada y se sentó junto a Shiro, apoyándose en su brazote.

—Me han dado recuerdos de cocina, te echan de menos.

—Y yo a ellos…

A veces sentía tal nostalgia por lo bueno de su antigua vida que le tentaba la idea de volver a su casa solo por ver de nuevo a la gente que le importaba. Vivió muchas cosas malas tras esos muros pero también muchas buenas. Escuchó la cerradura de su casa y esa sensación de añoranza fue suplantada por la tranquilidad y la alegría que le daba verlo entrar por esa puerta. Probablemente era el mejor momento del día.

—¡Que de gente! —exclamó alegre al mirar a su alrededor. Por mucho que trabajase siempre tenía una sonrisa al llegar a casa. Su hermana fue la primera en saludarle con un abrazo enorme y Allura la última, con un beso cariñoso.

—Nos ha llegado una invitación —Se la dio, haciéndole reír al leerla, echándose los mechones de pelo que se le habían escapado de la gomilla hacia atrás.

—Son cosa tuya, ¿verdad? Imposible que Keith haya ideado lo de la purpurina —Le dijo a Shiro, que asintió orgulloso.

—No sabes la que se ha liado en la casa a costa de esa mierda de tarjetas —comentó Krolia—, eran Shiro y Matt con sus ideas románticas contra mi hijo, Pidge y yo con un ataque de diabetes.

—Y es evidente quién ganó —Shiro chasqueó los dedos de arriba abajo y tres veces en dirección a su suegra, que dio una carcajada palmeándole el muslo con afecto.

Tan pronto como veía la sonrisa de Lance, escuchaba sus bromas o las constantes frases que pretendían ser atractivas resultando en algo ridículo, esa nostalgia de querer volver a su antiguo hogar se desvanecía por completo. Por fin vivía una vida de ensueño bajo su punto de vista. Por fin él podía contar con el sentido de familia que añoraba aunque no fuera lo esperado: ambos, la gata y cuatro hámsters. No le sobraba el dinero, pero tampoco le faltaba. Tenía amigos, o al menos ella los consideraba como tal. La relación con su hermana era insuperable y cumplió todos sus propósitos en muy poco tiempo. Tuvo que rechazar muchas comodidades para vivir así y se tuvo que habituar y que aprender en muy poco tiempo a ser autosuficiente, pero le mereció la pena.

—¿Qué haces? —rió entre risas cuando su novio la cogió en volandas, llevándola a la habitación—. Tenemos invitados en casa.

—Ya, pero te he echado de menos y tú te mueres por estar aquí en mis brazos, princesa.

—Pffff, cállate...

Allura le besó, dejándose hacer porque sabía que lo único que buscaban eran mimos alejados de las bromas y comentarios de los demás. Tumbada con él en la cama, acariciándose, contándole cómo fue el día se sentía feliz, protegida. Sabía que él compartía el sentimiento y lo más importante, se sentía querida como nunca en su vida en los brazos de ese hombre que guardaba solo para ella ese tipo de sonrisas que le alegraban el corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Es una adaptación de un fic que ya tenía escrito con un montón de escenas nuevas y cosas cambiadas para que encajen con los personajes de Voltron.
> 
> El Shiro de este fic está basado directamente en el [creado por Tofu](https://twitter.com/buffshiro/status/1035568594929758208) en su yeehaw au.
> 
> Pues nada, gracias por leerme, por los kudós, y MILLONES DE GRACIAS por comentarme. Lo agradezco muchísimo y me hacen feliz de una manera mu tontísima.
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/TifaK_Sugar) y en [tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
